


The Sons of Durin

by cennadesu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Love, Requests, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cennadesu/pseuds/cennadesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sons of Durin were charming in their own glory. They knew that very well, and always used to to their advantage. Collection of Sons of Durin x Reader fics. Rated M for chapters that contain smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubtless | Fili x Reader

“I have never had a moments doubt,” He said, the golden locks of his hair reflecting the rays of the setting sun that fell upon it. “I love you. And I believe in you completely, no matter what any of the company might say.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from looking over at him, bringing your azure away from the arrow that you spun slowly between your fingertips, cleaning and examining the perfectly pointed arrow that was secured at the end of the shaft.

Fíli kept his gaze forward, watching as the company settled into the small clearing of the forest that they decided upon to make camp. His blue eyes glistened under the setting sunlight as he brought them down to glance at the small blade he held in his large, calloused hands. He carefully turned the blade over in his hands, his thumb tracing along the intricate engravings that were carved into the metal of the blade.

You felt your mouth fall open in a silent question as he looked over at you, his lips pulled back in a small smile as his azure eyes danced across the features of your face, before finally resting upon the gaze of your own.

You felt your heart skip and flutter as his words replayed in your mind like a mantra, his hushed yet strong voice planting itself as a firm memory into your brain, vowing never to be forgotten to the waves of time. You bit down on your bottom lip before finally opening them, the words of your mind finally sounding clear through.

“You what, Fíli?”

He smiled lightly at you, successfully causing your own lips to pull up into their own, small smile.

As he always did. As he always strove to do.

“I believe in you,” He repeated, looking back at the small band of dwarves and a Hobbit. “If it means anything to you, of course. You have proven yourself many times over to me, and I am willing to place my life upon it that if their eyes weren’t blinded by their hurts of the past,” He jutted his head out to the dwarves that stood a few feet off, before looking back at you, “Then they would believe in you just as much as I do.”

You let out a quiet laugh that sounded more like a sad sigh, as you looked back down at your hands as they rested in your lap. Fíli. He was, perhaps the only member of the Company that seemed to have accepted you as one of his own the moment you arrived with Gandalf in Bag End. Even with his Uncle’s clear disposition against you, not once did he reflect Thorin’s feelings. He was nothing but kind to you, to and far beyond the point where you could simply grant him a genuine ‘thank you’ and continue on as any other person might have.

But your heart and mind were set on two diverging courses, as you quickly found yourself growing more and more enamored with the dwarf prince. The slight tug of the corner of his lips as he looked at you stood out in your heart, the genuine look of concern as he looked after you when danger threatened all of the Company.

You could not blame yourself for falling for the dwarf Prince so soon. He was the embodiment of kindness and courage – everything that you strove to be.

And for him to extend those qualities to you - and perhaps, mostly to you – only caused you to fall deeper into the pit that you knew to be called love, though it was only now that you fully understood what the emotion meant and felt like.

You chewed on your bottom lip in a silent form of self scolding. Who were you to think that the words you allowed yourself to believe you heard, actually fell from Fíli’s mouth? Surely, it was just the largest wish of your heart forcing itself into fruition, much to your chagrin.

“Thank you, Fíli,” You uttered to him, thankful both for his kindness, and for the apparent miss of the hope that shined brightly in your eyes.

No, the feelings that you had for the dwarf Prince were ones that only you experienced. He challenged Thorin with his words and actions many a time, but you were sure he would never go as far as that – sharing the wishes you held of him with and Elf.

And you told him that in your own way, many times, as you did now.

“If only I could rid myself of the Elvish blood that runs through my veins,” You only half joked with a quiet laugh.

You saw from the corner of your eye as Fíli looked over at you, the subtle smile that usually played across his features no longer present as his eyebrows slowly knitted together.

“And what good will that be? You’ll only earn maybe a portion of Thorin’s acceptance, and then what?” He asked quietly, though his voice was steady and sure. He couldn’t help the small tinge in his heart at your words, wishing that he could do more than try to will you away from the thought.

You have yet to notice, but the kindness and courage that he did much to upheld for you was just that – it was for you. In his heart enraged a battle of the teachings that Thorin and much of his kin raised him with, reminding him greatly of the growing affection he had for you, his heart soon becoming filled with wishes and thoughts of you to just notice the effort he has put forth.

“Verya,” He called softly to you, causing you to turn your head over to him at his rare use of your name.

You couldn’t help but feel your heart flutter at the sound of it falling from his lips, your peaked ears warming slightly in a blissful kind of embarrassment.

You arched your brown eyebrows at him in silent question for him to continue, your eyes watching his as he scanned your face, a ghost of a smile pulling on his bearded lips.

“It’s what flows through your veins that creates everything that you are,” He paused, pointing at the arrow you held in your hands. “It’s what makes you an excellent archer, with a shot as sure and precise as the point of an arrow.” He smiled at you as he gently took the arrow from your hand, spinning it against his fingers the same way you’ve seen him do with his knives with such grace and ease.

“And thankfully, by the graces of the Gods, you weren’t raised with the same sense of haughtiness as the rest of them are.”

You felt a light laugh fall from your lips from it’s own accord. “I suppose those are things that I should be thankful for, then.”

“Among other things,” his warm chuckle met your ears, warming you heart and causing the smile on your face to grow just a little wider.

Of course, what he said was true. You have never spent more than a day’s time with the kin of your ancestors, and was rather under the constant wing of your human surrogate-mother. She raised you as if you were one of her own – as a human child, free from the knowledge that only Elves could acquire, with only your skill with a bow and arrow serving as one of the remnants of your lineage.

Fíli watched as your eyes fell away from his, training back onto your lap in silent thought. He watched as you shoulders and chest slowly rose and fell with the breaths that you took, your dark brown hair falling just a little more around your shoulders, the peaks of your ears just barely poking out from the dark flaxen colored sea of your hair.

He silently enjoyed the way you nervously played with your fingers, clasping your hands together as if it were a movement you’ve never experienced before. He adored the way the nearly set sun caste it’s last rays of red, golden sunshine onto you, washing your skin in an almost serene sea of orange and yellow hues.

He glanced back down at the arrow that he held nimbly in his hands, mulling over the doubt, thoughts, and words that he wanted to say but wasn’t sure how.

And it was in that moment that both of your minds drifted to the same thing: the three words that you thought he uttered to you, among the ones that he said out of encouragement – the same three words that he uttered with a hope that you would hear them, and reciprocate the simple, raw, yet complicated feelings that laid behind them.

You bit down on your lower lip, just as he chewed on in the inside of his cheek as you both slowly grew restless with the doubt that rang through your minds. Finally, looking over at each other, you lips parted, finally spilling the phrases that you held within.

“Verya, I love you-,” “What was it that you said earlier?-”

You gasped silently, your blue eyes widening just a little. You quickly recovered from your surprise, your licked your lower lip out of habit before breathing out the single word that now took reign of you thoughts.

“What?”

And Fíli smiled.

The same smile he gave you when you were introduced to the Company. The same smile he gives you when he stumbles upon you admiring the stars above during the nights of rest. The same smile that took control of his features as he kept a hidden, protective eye over you throughout the journey.

The same smile that you came to love and long to see, the same one that could illicit a smile of your own to form across your lips.

He turned away from you for just a moment, placing it onto the woodsy ground you sat upon before looking back over to you, his eyes falling to your hands as his own reached for them.

His hands covered yours completely, the warmth that radiated from them instantly warming your skin. His touch, though calloused, was nothing but tender and loving. You felt as he slowly glided the pad of his thumb across the back of your hand, squeezing it lightly within his hold.

You managed to pull your eyes away from his face, glancing back over at the Company – especially Thorin, who surely, must have taken notice of the closeness of his nephew and the Elf that traveled with them.

Your blue eyes caught onto his cobalt ones from just across the fire they managed to kindle. You felt your heart drop into the pits of your stomach, feeling all of the distaste that he held within his gaze, before feeling Fíli’s hand pull away from yours, his thumb and forefinger taking a gentle hold of your chin and directing your gaze back to him.

He tilted his head to the side slightly at the fear the bubbled up within your eyes. Despite that though, he was sure of the other emotion that appeared there also.

He reached his hand up, his strong fingers tangling into the strands of your dark blonde hair.

“I love you, Verya,” He repeated, his voice hushed as his thumb trailed against the skin of your cheek. “And if you believe that you hold those same feelings for me, then I desire nothing more than to hear it.”

Your mouth fell open slightly as you struggled within yourself to not tear your gaze away from Fíli’s warm one, back to the one of disapproval that you could feel boring into your person from across the kindling fire.

“I love you,” He repeated, almost as if he willed away the differences in your lineage. It was in those three words that feel from his mouth, the proof that he held no ill thought towards you, nor did he hold you accountable, or even dare to associate you with the wrongs that were done to his kin in the past.

All he saw was you, and only you. He saw passed the peak of your ears, the gracefulness that was your person, and the shyness that he knew you hated yet allowed to hold you back.

He loved you. At it was that thought, and the repetition of the words that you did hear from his lips that allowed you to utter ones of your own.

“I do,” You whispered to him, feeling as you slowly leaned into the warm touch of his hand. “I do love you, Fíli.”

At once, the smile that easily became your holy grail reappeared, the braids of his beard moving slightly with the gesture.

You felt your breathing hitch for just a moment as he leaned into you, resting his forehead against his. Soon, your body relaxed into him, the feeling that this, the contact, the words the fell from you lips, they all felt right.

And they were because he loved you, perhaps almost as much as you loved him. And as you reminded yourself of his warm touch, the soft whisper from his lips, the doubts that built up in your mind all but fell apart.

From that moment, you never gave you doubt a moment of thought, because his love was right, and the love you held for him was too.

 


	2. It Wasn't Really Stealing... | Kili x Reader

It wasn’t really stealing…

He knew you would agree, seeing as you made no effort to accuse or scold him as his lips slowly pulled away from yours.

The two of you stood in the shadows of the trees that surrounded you, the moonlight being the only thing that highlighted the features of both of your faces, your skin sheen with the light layer of sweat that developed as you and the Company traveled through the dense woodlands of the Lonely Mountains.

Your cheeks warmed as his face lingered just inches away from yours, his breath fanning over you soft features as his dark brown eyes peering into your [e/c] ones.

A smirk pulled at his lips as the heir to the Kingdom Under the Mountain pulled away further from you, studying your features just as intently as you studied his own.

“Are you alright, lass?” he asked, teasing you. “You look as if someone has taken something of value to you.”

His voice was hushed as he made sure to not draw attention to the two of you from the Company that was working to prepare the camp they decided to set up for the night.

You bit your lower lip lightly, your [h/c] eyebrows furrowing in together as you studied the man’s face that lingered before your own.

“Are you teasing me, Kili?” you asked cautiously, warmth flaming from the tips of your ears down the length of your neck. You hoped and prayed to Mahal that he wasn’t, that maybe the sudden siege upon your lips was made more than for just the satisfaction of poking fun.

He did, admittedly, take something of value from you – your first kiss. You did not mind, however, seeing as you constantly wished he would take notice of your silent offering with it.

Did the Prince finally catch air to the kindling admiration you had recently begun to develop for him? Surely not.

“And if I was?” he retorted mischief twinkling in his dark eyes.

Your head cocked to the side slightly, you bottom lip puffing your in disappointment.

He caught onto the light reaction, instantly regretting his response. Of course, his kiss was not meant to be a tease, but he would never correct himself of that before her.

You let out a small, feigned huff of offense as you took a step towards the Dwarvish Prince.

You placed a slow moving kiss on his slightly parted lips, your cheeks flaming with embarrassment as your hand rose to cup his scruffy left cheek.

You pulled away, as your thumb rubbed against the smooth skin that his beard had not yet acquired, a smirk playing on your lips. “Aye, well two can play at that game, my Lord,” you winked with mischief as you turned and began to make your way back to the small camp.

Your smirk turned into a deep smile as your stomach fluttered in happiness, your lips tingling at the ghost memory of his lips moving gently upon yours.

You had both stolen something from the other.

Although, it isn’t really stealing if it was offered freely in the first place.

 


	3. Home | Thorin x Reader

His embrace felt like home. You could feel the warmth that flowed from his body as it seeped into your skin, warming your very bones and ridding your senses of the fear and worry that coursed through them.

A shaky breath fell from your lips after you took a deep inhale of his scent, your nose buried in his chest as you felt his arms squeeze around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

You felt as he released a shaky breath of his own, his breath fanning over the crook of your neck as his beard tickled the sensitive skin while he spoke. “You’re alright,” He whispered, mostly as a reassurance to himself than to you. “Thank Mahal that you’re alright.”

You allowed the hilt of your sword to fall from your hand before raising them from your sides and wrapping them as much as you could around his blood-stained armor. You shook your head lightly, careful to not pull apart from him too much. “As are you, Thorin.” Your hand rose to cradle the back of his head as he softly pressed his lips against your neck.

You leaned your head towards his when you felt the small tear that fell from his eye land on the flesh of your neck. Your [e/c] eyes slowly slid shut as you felt your own tears begin to roll down their course on the surface of your cheeks.

In his arms, you felt safer than you have in months – years, even.

You felt as your heartbeat slowly returned to normal, the last traces of fear and energy that suddenly coursed through your skin slowly thinning out, and being replaced by the love and care that flowed from Thorin’s heart to yours.

It was just moments before you had both been fighting for your lives, the blades of your swords delving into the flesh of the Orcs that seemed to be replaced as soon as they fell dead. It was just moments before you exchanged a last look at Thorin, one that contained all the unspoken wishes, desires and inclinations of your hearts that you have yet to express to him in the short time that he has been in your life.

You could have sworn on the value of gold found in the caverns of Erebor that that moment would be the last you spent with Thorin, separated by the swords and curses of the Orcs that only wished to see you fall.

It was that moment that your heart fell to the pits of your stomach, your last spurt of energy and adrenaline being dedicated to the swing of your sword in a last attempt to send the foul beasts to the place of their eternal damnation.

But somehow, by the grace of whatever Gods looked favorably upon you, the sword swung just hard and fast enough, your energy lasted for just a moment longer, just long enough to survive and stand triumphant as you watched the last Orc in sight fall at the point of Thorin’s sword.

Then, with another glance at each other, your chests heaving with the efforts of battle, you gravitated towards each other, crushing your hearts against the other in an attempt to meld as one being that could never be separated by the threats of war.

And as you stood there, wrapped up in his tight embrace, feeling as his chest rose and fell against yours, his crystal like tears falling onto your skin, you finally felt that you were home.

Because he was your home, just as much as you were his.

 


	4. Forged | Fili x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but it does get a little steamy. :)

You couldn’t help yourself from standing at the door of the Smithy, your [e/c] eyes taking in every detail that laid itself out before you.

Your keen eyes watched as the muscular blond haired dwarf hammered away at a humming red piece of steel, the muscles in his right arm contracting and relaxing under the brown long sleeved shirt that clothed him. Even without his princely garb, he still looked just as breathtaking to you, his unruly golden locks clinging to his sweaty skin as he brought his left forearm to wipe his brow.

You had always watched him from afar, even when you were little dwarflings. You would smile longingly as he lovingly played with his younger brother, Kili, protecting him from things that he himself needed protection from. He deeply, deeply loved his brother, and every action he committed displayed that.

He also seemed to have the faint desire to protect you, probably because you were one of the few females in the dwarvish guard. You didn’t allow yourself to attribute it to anything more than that, though.

Surely, the prince and heir of Erebor had no romantic inclination towards you, a lowly guard warrior with unruly [h/c] hair that glimmered lightly in the evening sun.

So, you remained content watching him from afar, going unnoticed as you dipped behind an unused anvil, inching closer to him as quietly as you could.

Your heart fluttered as you saw, in full detail, the muscles that laid across his stout body, every line and dip being marked perfectly through his tight undershirt.

You were absolutely enamored by him. His very presence being enough to send light shocks of excitement through your veins.

“I know you’re there, Lass,” he uttered pausing his hammering for just a moment as he raised the sword he held, assessing it closely. Deeming it sound, he walked over to the water caldron and dipped it in, steam billowing around him with a hiss. Leaning the sword against the iron lip of the caldron, the blonde haired prince pulled his hands-free from his heat resistant gloves and made his way over to the anvil that you so poorly hid behind. “Is there something you need, [Naori]?” he asked, a bearded smile lacing his strong features.

You slowly stepped from behind the anvil, your [e/c] eyes caste upon the ground as you nervously wrung your hands within themselves. “Forgive me, Fili,” you began, your voice smaller than yourself. “I simply wanted to check on my sword. Kili said it was waiting for me,” you explained, chewing on your bottom lip as you began to feel your skin warm.

“Ah, right,” Fili responded, a smile lacing his words, “Its right over here. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come and pick it up,” he admitted, walking over to a single sword that hung ready on the weapon display.

He walked back over to you and placed the sword into your awaiting hands, his green eyes burying themselves into your [e/c] ones. “There you are, my lady.”

In awe, you examined the sword closely, turning it over in your hands. “Its so light,” you muttered as you raised it in the sunlight that filtered through the small window of the Smithy. “And beautiful. Thank you, Fili.”

The smile he gave you made your heart jump, his green eyes shimmering with content. “Thank you, [Naori]. For the sword is not the only thing that is gracing me with its beauty.”

You laughed lightly, looking down at your sword. “Yeah,” you breathed out, just as you caught onto his insinuation. You rose your head, looking up at him. “What?” you laughed nervously, your mind spiraling downwards.

Fili simply smiled at you, as his strong hands rose to take the sword from your hands. As he walked back to the weapons display he spoke, “Surely you’re aware of it. The entire guard is.”

“Of what?” you asked, your cheeks now flaming in embarrassment.

“Of your beauty,” he responded as he made his way back over to you, the smile in his eyes swirling with something else. “I’ve been aware of it since we met when we were children, [Naori]. But I haven’t had the strength to say this until now.” At that point, his face was just inches away from yours, having had backed you up against an anvil that stood behind you. “It’s almost as if you have been teasing me with it all this time,” he whispered, his hand coming to run down the length of your bare arm.

“I haven’t,” you clarified, your skin tingling at his touch.

“No?” he questioned as he placed a light kiss on your cheek. His lips placed feather light kisses across your face and neck until finally catching your trembling ones in his own. His warm lips moved softly against yours, his arm rising to wrap themselves around your waist.

You gasped quietly as he finally pulled away, turning his attention to the pulsing vein that laid under the skin of your neck. He sucked there lightly, earning another soft gasp from your lips.

His green, half-lidded eyes gazed into your [e/c] ones as he took hold of your waist again, picking you up gently and sitting you down on the cool metal of the anvil behind you.

He leaned over to you in the space between your legs as your skin felt like it was on fire at every spot that his calloused hands touched your soft skin. You shuttered lightly when you felt his thumbs trail up from your ankles to your upper thighs. You heard Fili chuckle as you moaned lightly when he gently squeezed your inner thighs.

“[Naori],” Fili whispered to you in your ear, his voice straining against the lust that build up within him. Your breathing picking up, you watched as Fili’s hand took yours, rubbing small soothing circles into your palms as he brought your hand down towards him.

He softly placed the palm of your hand onto his growing erection over the cloth of his pants. The quiet growl that came from the blond haired prince caused your blood to rush through your veins, your heartbeat thundering in your ears. He leaned his head forward, resting it against your shoulder as his hand moved against yours, the warmth of your hand radiating onto his growing member.

“Fili,” you whispered as your hand began to shrink away from him. “We can’t do this, not here.”

You watched as Fili took your hands back into his as he leaned back to his full height.

Your fingers tingled as he placed light kisses onto each of them before leaning forward and sprinkling them across the warm skin of your face.

He gave you a warm, understanding smile before he spoke, “Then that means you want this as much as I do?”

You hesitated for a moment, your [e/c] eyes studying every feature of his bearded face. You finally shook your head yes, earning a slightly bigger smile from the blond Prince.

He leaned in towards you again, catching your lips in his own. You slowly relaxed into the kiss, your mind spinning as you tried to make sense of everything that happened in the last few moments.

Falling deeper and deeper into the kiss, both of you failed to notice the quiet squeak of the Smithy’s front door opening.

It wasn’t until the clearing of a throat reached your ears when you both pulled away from each other.

You shut your eyes tightly in embarrassment as you felt the heat that radiated off of Fili leave you.

“Dwalin,” Fili greeted as he adjusted his pants slightly. “How can I help you?”

Only Mahal knew how badly you wanted to shrink away and die then. Quietly, you hopped down from the anvil and disappeared behind the weapons display, waiting for Dwalin to leave to also make your escape.

Holding a newly repaired hammer, Dwalin approached the door and opened it in a single pull. Before walking out, he called from over his shoulder back at Fili: “And get back to work, Fili. Thorin wouldn’t be too keen about what has been happening in the Smithy if he witnessed it himself.” And with that, he left, the Smithy door shutting behind him.

Before you could reach the door, a strong hand gently took hold of your wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Fili offered, taking a step towards you before placing a hand on your waist to turn you towards him. He placed a calloused hand on your cheek, offering you a small smile, “I’m sorry, [Naori]. Forgive me.”

You let out a light, nervous laugh as you caste your eyes downwards.

Fili lowered his head to meet your eyes once again, his eyebrows raising in question. “Forgive me?”

You shook your head, before looking into his eyes. How could you not forgive the man that you have been in love with for almost half your life?

The smile you gave him was an answer that he gladly accepted. He placed another, light kiss on your lips, his hands rising to cup your face.

He leaned his forehead against yours as he closely examined your face. “Then would it be alright for us to continue this later?”

Your heart fluttered at his words as you rose your hands to gently rub his bearded cheeks. “I suppose so,” you responded before you leaned your face forward, catching his warm lips within yours.

 


	5. Just Lie to Me | Kili x Reader

“Just tell me you love me.”

The utterance was soft as was swiftly carried away by the light wind that blew through the foot of the Blue Mountains, adding a slight chill to the air that came with the change of day into night.

Brown, pleading eyes gazed into your [e/c] ones, as Kili, the rightful Prince of Erebor, gently placed his large, calloused hands onto your shoulders, squeezing them lightly as his eyes darted across your face, studying every subtle feature.

Your eyebrows furred as you searched his face for some sort of explanation for his sudden request.

“What?” You finally managed to breathe out in a voice as quiet as his own. The only sound that accompanied the two of you was the calm crashing of the lake’s water onto its snowy banks.

You silently watched as Kili looked down at the ground between the two of you, his hands falling down the length of your arms until they finally met your hands. His hands shaking, he held your hands in his warm ones, squeezing them lightly before looking back up at you.

“Lie to me if you need to,” He chuckled nervously. “I just need a…reason to return home.”

Your face relaxed completely as you finally began to understand. Nearly all of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains knew of Thorin’s desire to reclaim Erebor, and, being a childhood friend of the black haired Prince, you knew that he would, no doubt, join his brother in his Uncle’s endeavor.

But it wasn’t until that moment that worry began to swell within you.

A reason to return? What other reason would he need to return other than his desire to live? What other, reasonable, choice did he have? To die willingly? Surely not – not the free-spirited and often mischievous, Prince of Erebor.

But as you continued to examine his face and the worries that swam through his eyes, you began to realize that the man that stood before you was everything but the free-spirited, mischievous archer that you grew up with. It was as if a large Oliphant was resting upon his heart, causing his very presence to emit an aura of worry and anxiety.

It scared you, seeing your closest friend – the one who you gave your heart to unknowingly – seem so broken and unsure of himself.

As his worries and fears continued to flow into your own veins, you gently rose your own hands to cup his bearded face.

“Lie to you? About what?” You questioned, in a soft voice. “If I were to tell you that, it would not have to be told as a lie, Kili.”

You raised your eyebrows lightly, your lips pulling into a small, sad smile. He looked back at you blankly, his own eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“I do love you, Kili,” You confirmed as you began to feel tears welling up in your eyes. “I love you.”

“And it’s not a lie?” He asked quietly as his own eyes began to water.

You let out a small laugh as a tear ran freely down your face. “And it’s not a lie. So please,” You began as you drew your face closer, brushing your lips lightly against his, “Return home.”

You felt as he gently allowed his head to fall into your hands, his shoulders falling further from his ears. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forward against yours, the tip of his nose meeting yours.

“Promise me,” You whispered, almost silently. You gently nudged against his forehead, causing his eyes to open once again to meet yours.

“Promise me.”

You felt as he nodded his head slightly, before his voice met your ears. “I promise [Naori],” He paused, letting out a shaky breath. “I promise.”

 


	6. Worthy | Fili x Reader

Enjoy! And I will see y'all in my next post. :*

You couldn’t help the shaking of your hands as your blood coursed through your veins, worry welling up in every place of your heart. You felt your hands grow clammy as you held them clasped together, in an attempt to keep the confident, sure air that has always seemed to shroud your very person.

You were suddenly terrified of the man that sat before you on his throne, his fist tucked underneath his bearded chin, as he looked down at you through his dark eyelashes, his chest rising and falling gently causing the small gems of his kingly cloak to glisten in the torchlight that stood lit in the halls of Erebor.

He watched you silently, his eyes studying your [e/c] ones deeply as he slowly rose from his throne and descended it, taking long, tentative steps towards you.

The loud thundering of your heartbeat in your ears was only drowned out by his thunderous, authoritative voice as he spoke softly to you, his cerulean eyes shining with a small amount of distaste as it clashed with the innate curiosity that swirled within him. “[Naori],” He began, his eyebrows knit together slightly, “You know that both I and all the kingdom of Erebor will forever be thankful for the aid you have given in our sake,” He paused, causing your eyes to flash up to his in a silent, fearful expectation. “But you know that I cannot give my consent for what you desire.”

Your lips parted for a moment as you started to say something, but only fell shut in silence as you watched Thorin take a few more steps towards you, his lips pursed in thought.

“I know you understand why, don’t you?”

You nodded your head slightly, allowing your eyes to fall to the ground. “Because half of my blood is that of an Elf.”

The words fell off of your lips like a curse and echoed throughout the stone halls like a mournful calling. You have never loathed your elvish blood, in fact, you embraced it fully. You were appreciative of the peak of your ears, and the innate gracefulness that filled your form. But, you were also quite proud of the dwarvish blood and culture that flowed through you, giving you the confidence of the highest darrowdams and the courage that could sometimes be mistaken for stubbornness.

Not once did you ever feel inadequate or unworthy because of your ancestry.

And that was especially the case when you fell under the gaze of your hopeful betrothed, Fili.

From the moment you joined the company, he looked upon you with kind, curious eyes. It was thanks to him that the rest of the company so quickly took to a half-elf being in their constant company, and helping them to regain their lost kingdom, no less.

It was during that journey that he had fallen in love with you, just as hard as you had fallen in love with him.

There were many nights where you fell asleep within his embrace, your fraying nerves slowly being healed by his comforting touch, and the soft whispers of encouragement that he muttered against the crown of your head. And despite yourself, you were awakened by the quiet teasings of the other members of the company, causing your skin of your face and peaks of your ears to warm in embarrassment that only led you to tuck your head more into Fili’s muscular chest even more.

He had quickly became your safe haven, a small and constant reminder of what life will soon be like once the quest had ended.

And a small glimpse at what life could be like if Fili would remain by your side.

It wasn’t soon after that, under the soft light of the moon and stars that twinkled in the twilight, you began to mention to him the genuine, innocent wishes of your heart, with him doing the same in kind.

It was under that soft, wondrous starlight that you had both promised yourselves to each other, braiding the small braid that was clasped shut with a silver bead that still hung on the right side of your head, standing out starkly against your straight [h/c] hair, before braiding an identical one in the golden locks of Fili’s mane.

It was that memory, the image of how his eyes glinted whenever they fell upon you that allowed you to looked back up at Thorin, your heart steadying slightly as your confidence slowly came back to you.

You took a silent deep breath, pulling your shoulders back just a little more as your lips fell open as you prepared to speak. “However, King Thorin, I know that your heart is not as stubborn or hardened as you might believe.”

You paused, watching as Thorin’s eyebrow rose slightly in curiosity, before you continued. “I cannot make what happened in the past disappear, nor can I make what happened because of it any better,” You hesitated, nibbling on the inside of your cheek lightly, “And I know it might not be of any consolidation to you, but I am truly and deeply sorry for the wrong that was done to you by King Thranduil.”

You watched in silence as Thorin’s eyes fell away from yours, his face showing that he remembered that day as if it had happened just moments before.

“But please, soften your heart,” Your quiet utterance caused the dwarf king to look back to you, his lips slightly agape at the request that was spoken so subtly. Despite yourself and the unmoving gaze of the king, you continued, “Fili is-”

“The heir of this kingdom, [Naori],” Thorin interrupted, his voice low yet sternly set. “I cannot allow him to marry anyone else but a darrowdam.”

“And what am I?” You asked, taking a step towards him, your hand raising to your chest as you looked up at him. Your eyebrows were knit together, showing the genuineness of your heart. Your [e/c] eyes did not fall away from Thorin’s this time, as he eyed you carefully.

You could only hope to Mahal that something would move his heart, that something would help him to realize that you were worthy.

“Have I not proven myself to you?”

You watched as the king’s eyes softened just slightly before they fell away. You watched as he rose his hand to run down the length of his beard as he turned his back towards you, taking small, mindless steps towards his throne.

He, of course, was there throughout the entirety of the quest. He watched as the small greeting between you and Fili slowly became the wish of marriage that he saw now. He was also there, watching as you fought alongside the company, the pureness of your dwarven blood clearly shown by the swing of your sword, and the kindness of your elf forbears shining clearly as you did your best to aid the wounds that they had incurred during the journey.

He was not lying when he said that he would always be in your debt. You saved his and his nephews’ lives, more times than once. As a dwarf, you were not out of your place to desire the recognition that you deserved.

But as an elf? There were wounds of Thorin’s that have yet to be healed, even by your kind, unbiased deeds.

He turned back to you as if he were about to say something until his eyes fell upon someone as they came approaching behind you.

You followed his gaze and looked over your shoulder behind you. Your shoulders fell slightly as the bit of tension that built up in them were quickly dispelled once your [e/c] eyes met with the pale green ones of the one you promised yourself to.

“Fili,” you breathed out quietly as he came to stand beside you, his shoulder flush with yours as he entangled his fingers within yours as if it were instinct. He glanced down at you, and despite the slight furrow of his eyebrows, his eyes looked upon you only in kindness and love.

You felt safe beside him as he gently squeezed your hand within his before he turned his head back to his Uncle who has since taking the few steps that separated you from him.

“Uncle Thorin,” Fili greeted, his voice sound and sure. He bowed his head in respect for the King as Thorin gave him a nod of acknowledgment. “Has she not proven herself to you?”

Thorin once again turned away, his head tilted down as he gazed upon the glittering gold that laid in heaps below them. It was only when Fili’s voice met his ears that he rose his head again.

“She has,” He answered for him. “She’s shown all of us that her loyalty to Erebor is true – she risked her own life, just as we did!”

“It is not her loyalty to Erebor that I am concerned with,” Thorin bit back quickly, his head looking back over his shoulder. “It is this…desire that you wish for me to bless that I struggle with.”

“Desire?” Fili questioned, glancing down at you, the courtship braid that laid against his right temple swinging slightly with his movement. “No, Uncle. This is no desire,” He retorted, looking back at the King. “A desire is something that can be willed away, something temporary. The love that I have for [Naori] is a devotion, a fervor that only seems to grow when I am in her presence,” He looked over at you, a faint smile present on his lips. “It is something that I cannot do away with, even if my very life depended on it.

“If I cannot be with her, then I shall have no one else. Darrowdam or not.”

Your heart warmed at the pure words that seemed to flow right from Fili’s heart. You looked up at Thorin expectantly, his eyes now set firmly on you, as his lips were pursed tightly in deep thought.

Fíli squeezed your hand lightly before releasing it, taking a step towards his Uncle. “If her life is worthy enough to risk for Erebor,” he began softly, bringing his hands to rest upon Thorin’s shoulders. “Then she is more than worthy of my love,” he paused, hesitating his words for just a moment, “She is more than worthy of becoming my Queen.”

You watched as Thorin’s eyes looked into Fíli’s green ones, his head tilting in surprise at the words that fell smoothly from his nephew’s mouth. His eyes, now free of the small distaste he looked upon you with just moments prior, looked back at you, glancing quickly at the braid that dangled from your [h/c] hair before his gaze began burrow into your [e/c] eyes.

“And you?” Thorin asked, his eyes not moving from yours. “What of your heart?” He rose his hand in objection once Fíli took a small step forward. “Allow the darrowdam to speak for herself.”

Fíli glanced back at you, giving you a light nod of encouragement knowing full and well of the slight fear that ran through your body.

You gaped slightly at Thorin, your mind scrambling to put together the correct chain of words to respond to his question of your love for Fíli. You took a small, shaky breath before setting your eyes firmly on Thorin’s. “I love Fíli,” you began, unable to stop your eyes from looking over to the lionhearted Prince in longing. “I don’t think I can remember a moment clearly when I didn’t. He made me feel at home again, where ever that may be,” You glanced down at your feet, a sad laugh lacing the ending of your words. You could feel the slight wavering of your voice as you finally voiced the love you held for him.

It was something you hoped you showed by the tender touch of your hand, and the gentle, longing look of your eye. But it voicing it meant receiving the blessings of the King, then so be it.

You shook your head lightly, ridding it of the doubts that bubbled within it. “I cannot gather the words that will allow me to describe my love for him fully. I know and can say confidently that he is my dearest one, my reason for life both literally and figuratively,” You paused looking back over at Fíli who had since turned to face you. You smiled lightly at him, returning the subtle one that played on his lips. “Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”

Thorin watched in silence as your eyes met with Fíli’s, the love of your souls meeting with each other in the small distance that separated you. It was then that he began to accept his defeat, his heart swelling just slightly at the sight as the two of you looked lovingly upon each other.

He couldn’t ignore the slight tug of his heart string, reminding him of the love that he lost to the streams of time.

He bowed his head, turning away from Fíli to approach his throne. He spoke as he ascended it, sitting upon the cool, kingly perch. “Give me time to consider my thoughts,” he instructed, his eyes set directly on Fíli.

Fíli looked up at his Uncle, his green eyes searching Thorin azure ones closely. He barely picked up on the slight nod of his head before Thorin’s eyes glanced over to yours. “Give me time to think, [Naori].”

You nodded your head slightly before looking over at Fíli as he approached you, his hand held out for you taking. Of course, you took hold of his, turning with him as he began to lead you out of the grand throne room of the king.

At last minute, you turned back to glance at Thorin, who’s eyes were still set on the two of you. You mouthed to him a silent “thank you”, at which he nodded his head lightly, a faint smile gracing his lips.

The sound of your footsteps were the only thing that accompanied you and Fíli as he silently led you down the vast halls of Erebor, no doubt leading you to the chambers that you had shared.

Along the way he sent small glances back at you, a light smile pulled at his lips, causing on of your own to sprout.

You were finally free of the ever constant eye of Thorin, the keen orbs easily seeing through your very person, once Fíli led you into the privacy of your bedroom. You let out a shaky sigh as you approached the small seat for two that sat before an unlit fireplace, letting out a quiet puff as you allowed yourself to fall into its cushions.

Fíli smiled brightly at you as he approached the seat, sitting himself in the space beside you.

“I think we’ve done it, love,” He whispered to you as he took your hands into his, pressing his warm lips lightly against your knuckles.

“It wasn’t a yes,” you said, your voice as low as his. He looked over at you, his eyes as soft as the smile that played across his face.

He brought his free hand to cup your cheek, the pad of his thumb drifting softly against the smooth skin. “It might as well be, [Naori].” He drew his face close to yours, placing his lips against your jaw bone lightly and lingering there once he parted from you. “How could he possibly say no when you poured your heart out to him,” He paused, raising an eyebrow teasingly at you, “More than you ever have to me.”

You smiled at that, thankful for Fíli’s ability to calm your heart despite yourself. You leaned into the touch of his hand lightly, your eyes and heart connecting solidly with his as he gazed upon you, admiring the way your eyes twinkled under the dim light of the lit candles.

“Say it again,” he whispered quietly to you, his voice longing. “What you told my Uncle. Tell me now, so that only I can hear it.”

Your heart fluttered at the soft request, feeling as Fili’s thumb ghosted along you eyebrow before dropping to run along the soft skin of your lips. Melting into his touch, you did as he asked, telling him everything you told Thorin, and more that you hid in your heart. And as your words came to an end, you watched and waiting with an anxious spirit as Fili slowly inched his face closer to yours, his green eyes set firmly on your moving lips.

With one last smile, he covered your lips with his. Warm and full, he gently moved them against yours, returning and refilling all of the love that you had just poured out to him. You felt as his hand fell from your face to gently rest again the subtle protrude of your hip.

And as he parted, he rested his head gently against yours, his eyes shut as if he was finally at an eternal peace.

You smiled lightly at the words that left his lips, fanning across the warm skin of your lips and face.

“Grow old with me, amralime.”

You nodded, pressing your lips softly against his.

“I will. For my heart will not allow me to do anything otherwise.”

 


	7. Mine | Fili x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, with a Possessive!Fili and some spanking. :o

You felt a small tight knot begin to form in your stomach, a pool of warmth developing in the pits of it as his eyes burned into yours, his broad chest steadily rising and falling with every breath he took.

You knew you were in trouble, and the knowledge and his wild look at you made a flame ignite within you.

You coyly began to bite your bottom lip as you watched Fili pushed himself off the large wooden door he was leaning on that he shut just moments before, giving the two of you the utmost privacy in his demure yet kinglike bedroom. You could see from the corner of your eye the flickering of his moving shadow along the gray, stone walls, the warm candlelight being the only source of light in the otherwise dark bedroom.

You tilted your head up slightly once he finally stood before you, his bearded lips pulled back in a sultry smirk, although the green iris’ of his eyes swirled with lust and an unmistakable trace of possession.

“You like making me jealous, don’t you, [Naori]?”

His voice was already deepening with desire as his warm hand rose and gently entangled his fingers into the locks of your hair. You felt the warming pool in your stomach intensify at his touch and unmoving gaze, sending a light shot to your core.

You did your best to send him an innocent, yet knowing smile. “I did not mean to make you jealous,” You cooed, your hands raising to slide across the covered surface of his chest. “I am truly sorry if I did, my Prince Fili.”

You knew nothing could have been further from the truth. The extra sway of your hips, the highly flirtatious laugh at the jokes of the male patrons of your father’s tavern, accompanied by the sly glances at Fili who witnessed it all, was only a part of your plan. You knew it would get you in trouble with the golden-haired prince, only to result in him punishing you in the best, and only way he knew how.

But, admittedly, you loved everything about his form of punishment. The way he made you quiver and beg, the way he was able to just look at you and instantly make you melt into his arms. It was exactly what he was doing to you now, and the anticipation only made your heart beat and blood rush all the faster.

And, of course, Fili knew and was more than happy to teach you a lesson.

You let out a quiet gasp as his hand suddenly took hold of your hair before tugging down, causing your head to snap back slightly.

You felt your heart begin to race as he drew his lips to the pulsating skin of your neck, his golden beard rubbing lightly against the smooth skin.

“You will be, my Queen,” He whispered, almost as if it were a warning, against your neck before he pressed his lips against your pulse, almost immediately beginning to bit and suck at the sensitive skin.

You clawed your nails across his chest through the fabric of his shirt as you let out a quiet moan, your eyes slowly sliding shut. You felt his free hand raise and take both of your from his chest, his large palm big enough to hold both your wrists within it. He pulled away, his hand still keeping your head tilted back by your hair, as he looked down at you with his darkening green eyes. He gently lowered his lips onto yours, loosening the grip of his hand before lowering it to the zipper of your tavern gown. Slowly, the zipper came undone, allowing the shoulders of your dress to fall to the crook of your elbows.

Fili let go of your hands, raising both of his to ghost along the curve of your shoulders, following the path of your smooth skin to where the fabric of your gown pooled at your elbows. You felt his hands fall away from your arms as he dipped his head down, peppering kisses along your shoulder. You felt his hands take hold of your waist, leading you backward until your knees bent at the edge of the wooden four post best, which linen was made of a satin-like, maroon colored fabric.

Your heart began to thunder in your ears as his deep though soft voice met your eyes as he slowly pulled the sleeves of your dress down the length of your arms.

“I am starting to think that made you are doing this…on purpose,” He commented as he knelt down before you, slipping your dress off the rest of the way.

“And what if I am?” You asked, despite yourself.

He looked up at you through his dark eyelashes, his lips pulling back into a dangerous smirk as he began to unlace the doings of your boots. He tossed them aside near the forming pile of clothes that was sure to grow. He stood to his full height before you, his eyebrow cocked as he looked down at you.

“Stand up, love,” His tone was soft and would have been soothing to you had it not been for the feral look in his emerald green eyes.

He smiled down at you as you obediently did what he said, your eyes watching his closely as he took a step beside you, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

He took a gentle hold of your hand, his eyes never leaving yours as he pulled you over to him. He leaned you over his lap, your waist lining up perfectly with his own. You glanced back at him, a teasing smile playing on your lips once you finally recognized the familiar bulge that pressed against your abdomen through the barrier of Fili’s trousers.

You knowingly pressed your hips down to his, your smile widening at the quiet, throaty growl that left his lips.

He flashed a smile at you as his hands gently ghosted along the skin of your inner thigh, his thumbs rubbing against your already wet folds through your panties. He ran his hands up and down the length of your legs before coming up to knead the cheeks of your bum.

You let out a quiet sigh, resting your head on the silken sheets, allowing your eyes to close.

Your skin and senses flared when Fili allowed his hand to fall hard onto your bum, your shocked squeal playing in harmony with the muffled slap of his palm against clothed flesh.

He did it again, his free hand reaching towards your face, taking hold of your chin and turning you to face him.

“Look at me,” He ordered quietly, although you could hear the lust that was laced in his voice.

You kept your eyes on his face as he took both of your arms into his hand, bringing them behind you to rest on the small of your back.

He continued to spank you, falling into rhythm with the moans that escaped your parted lips, each slightly louder than the last. His hand fell harder and harder onto your bum, no doubt causing the skin to grow red and tender under your panties. You felt as his erection twitched and grew with every moan that left your lips.

He paused for a moment, glancing down at your face and the tears of pleasure that began to gather at the corner of your eyes.

He smiled softly, his hands rubbing gently against the now tender skin. His hand trailed down to your now swollen folds that were begging to be touched. Gently, he pushed the edge of your panties to the side, just enough to slowly push a single finger in. He tortuously pushed it in and at a pace that you could have sworn was going to drive you crazy.

You bit your lip in an effort to be quiet once his voice reached your ears.

“I have to punish you for acting like that,” He whispered as he gently added another finger, much to your delight. “It looks like sometimes you forget who you belong with.”

He let go of your wrists, using his free hand to spank you, marking the end of his speaking.

You turned your head, burying your moans into the maroon sheets you laid upon. You mumbled something that barely reached Fili’s ears but was enough to pique his interest.

“What was that, lass?” He asked, allowing his fingers to slide out of you, aiming the attention of his fingers to your swollen clit.

You repeated yourself in a voice just above a whisper, another moan lacing your words. “Then show me.”

The chuckle that erupted from Fili’s chest caused your skin to tingle. He brought his hands back to your bum, hooking his fingers into the hem of your panties, silently accepting your challenge.

He was going to make sure that you knew exactly who it was you belonged to.

You lifted your hips up, allowing him to slip your damp panties from your hips and down your legs, allowing them to join the pile of clothes. You felt him take hold of your hips, lifting them up before he flipped you over to lay on your back.

His right hand reached your knee and gently pushed them apart, revealing to him your core that was already glistening with your arousal. He leaned his head in towards yours as his hand trailed up your leg, his fingertips ghosting along your smooth skin until they reached your arousal. He gently forced a finger inside, his gaze never leaving yours as he hovered just inches away from your face, a teasing yet irritated smirk playing on his lips.

“You’ve been bad,” He whispered to you as his free hand reached up to your hair, wrapping it around his fist. He tugged backward, revealing more of your neck to his lips before dipping his lips down and taking advantage of the soft skin.

Your lips fell open in a silent gasp as he bit down on your neck, surely breaking the delicate skin. You felt the walls of your core began to tense and close tighter around his fingers, and pain eliciting more pleasure for you coupled with the movement of his thick fingers inside of you. The coil in your stomach tightened even more, a small, sharp pang of painful pleasure driving through your body.

You were already so close, but you knew that Fili wasn’t anywhere near done with you.

He felt the slight quiver that traveled through your body and the tightness that developed within you. He planted a light kiss at the forming bruise on your neck before pulling away, and looking down at your face, your eyes screwed shut in pleasure as you chewed on your bottom lip.

“You’re close already?” He asked quietly into your ear. You could feel the movement of the braids of his beard as he smiled in amusement, he loved how much power he held within his touch, always using it to his advantage to have his way with you.

He leaned away, looking down into your eyes before he slowly slid his fingers out of you, his eyebrow cocked in amusement at the quiet moan you let out in disappointment.

“Fili…” You moaned quietly, pushing yourself up onto your elbows and watching as he climbed off the bed, his hands reaching to pull the hem of his brown tunic over his head before reaching down to deal with the doings of his trousers.

You sat up straight, swinging your legs under you before crawling over to him, your hands raising to gently push his out the way and take over the process of undressing him. His hands reached down to the clasps of your brassiere, undoing them to finally allow your breasts to meet the cool air of the bedroom. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, a kittenish smile playing on your lips.

He leaned his lips down to yours, catching them in a light kiss as he moaned lightly when you brushed your fingertips over his erection. His hands reached up and took hold of your hair once again, pulling back lightly so you looked up at him just as his trousers fell to pool around his ankles.

You glanced down at his erection that was now visibly straining against the thin fabric of his undergarments, before he tugged on your hair again, snapping your face back to look up at him.

“You’ll have to earn it,” He whispered to you, his voice thick with lust. “Beg me.”

You let out an embarrassed laugh as you shook your head slightly in disbelief. “What-?”

“Now.”

The tone of his voice caused your stomach to jump and a light tingle to form in your core. You’ve been punished by him before, but he’s never made you beg him. The very thought was embarrassing but incredibly arousing to you.

You let out a quivering breath as he tugged your hair again, bringing you out of your personal musings. “My Queen,” He called quietly, his once green eyes now clouded completely with arousal.

You felt your eyes grow heavy with lust as you took a shaking breath before doing as you were told. You felt every inch of your skin burn with embarrassment as you begged him to teach you a lesson, to bring you to the very brink of ecstasy and pain before drawing you back only to lead you there again. You begged him to pull your hair harder while causing your skin to tingle and grow tender as his repeated slapped against yours.

You begged him to not only make you know who you belong to, but everyone else in the kingdom of Erebor.

You could feel yourself grow wetter as your own voice reached your ears, the erotic wishes of your heart finally being voiced to the only man that could fulfill them completely. Your body flared even more at the hard gaze he gave you as he watched your lips move and your tongue occasionally dart out to lick along the skin of your lips.

You knew your words were having the same effect on his and relished in that knowledge.

“Please,” You begged in a voice just above a whisper, your eyes never leaving his as you rose your hand up to the hem of his undergarments, watching his face for any sign to stop before continuing, pulling the thin fabric from his waist. You smiled slyly and licked you lips lightly at the sight of his erection, his head already glistening with precum.

You inched yourself closer to the edge of the bed, your hand ghosting up his thighs before being met with his hardened length. You brought yourself closer to his body, you lips parting as you spoke. “May I?” You didn’t wait for him to respond before wrapping your right hand around the base of his erection, loving the strained moan that left his lips.

You began to slowly pump him, your eyes never leaving his as his lips began to part, releasing small gasps of air every time you reached the sensitive tip of his length before beginning the agonizingly slow journey back to the base.

You felt his other hand raise to your hair, gathering it all into his palms as he leaned his head down to place a sloppy, yet loving kiss onto your forehead. He leaned down more till his lips brushed against the outer shell of your ear. “Suck it, love.”

You smiled at the simple command before leaned forward and taking just the tip of his head into the warm cavern of your mouth. You moaned, knowing the vibrations of the sound would easily please your King. Your hand continued to rub and massage the base of his shaft, being sure to focus on the growing vein on the underside.

You did as you were told, sucking the sides of your cheeks in as you fed yourself more of his length, your hand tightening slightly at his growing base. You laugh lightly as he let out a strained groan that played light music to your ears as you slipped your tongue out to lap at the underside of his cock.

You looked up at him before beginning to feed yourself the rest of his length until the head of it hit the back of your throat. You closed your eyes as you began to suck, earning more delightful moans from him, rewarding you for your actions.

You moved your freehand to your waist, ghosting your fingertips along the skin of your hips, allowing them to trail to your inner thigh before bringing them to your aching clit. You began to rub there, light shocks traveling from your swollen bundle of nerves to the pit of your stomach.

Thriving under the constant vibrations that erupted from your mouth, Fili willed himself to look down at you through half-lidded eyes. He tugged at your hair, pulling your lips from around his cock and causing him to look up at him a silent gasp parting your lips.

“Hands behind your back,” He ordered, although his words wavered with arousal. You bit your bottom lips as you did what you were told, immediately missing the light touches against your clit. “Beg for what you want.”

You felt a dribble of saliva fall onto your bare chest as you looked up at him before begging him to touch you as he did before.

“Who do you belong with?” He asked huskily, interrupting your begging.

“You.”

“Who do you belong to?”

You felt your heart flutter at his possessive words, the tone of his voice making your core warm just a little more. “You.”

He tugged at your hair, causing you to gasp quietly. “Who?”

“You,” You moaned just a little louder, feeling as one of his hands reached down to your breast, the calloused pad of his thumb rubbing against your hardening nipple. “I belong to you,” You clarified, arching into his touch.

His eyes flashed to yours, a smile pulling at his lips as he let your hair go. “Good girl.”

A small smile of your own began to grow on your lips as he led you backward, forcing you back on the bed as he climbed on top of you. You looked up at him as you laid down onto your back, his arms straddling each side of your head with the tips of his golden hair tickling the skin of your chest.

You rose your hand up, gently wrapping them around the muscle of his forearms as he leaned down to kiss each of your cheeks. You arched your hips up, causing his erection to slide against your folds. He pulled away from you, hovering just inches away from your face.

“Tell me what you want.”

Your eyes flashed across his face, taking in every detail as you’ve done countless times before. “Make me yours.”

The quiet request was enough for Fili to fulfill it almost instantly. His hands reached to take hold of your hips, lifting them slightly to the perfect angle.

His eyes locked with yours as he began to gently push himself into you. You let out a throaty moan, the feeling of his length stretching you completely rushed through your body. He paused, taking a moment to control his already haphazard breathing. You pushed your hips down onto his, silently commanding him to finally move. He did, slowly pulling his hips away from yours before forcefully pushing back in, the skin of his waist slapping against the tender skin of your bum.

He continued his rhythm, deep grunts leaving his throat as he felt you grow tighter and tighter around him. He knew that you were already close before and was more than aware that you were almost there now.

The moan of his name caused him to moan in response before leaning down and kissing the column of your neck. He felt as you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of you as you began to see small specks of white against the black background of your closed eyes. His hand reached up to your thigh, squeezing there as he felt a feral desire rip through him. His hand reached to your clit, rubbing there as he began to bite the skin of your neck, adding more marks of his possession of you to the ones that were already forming.

“You are mine.”

Through the cloudiness of your mind, you could understand the words that fell from his lips. You nodded your head in agreement, not trusting yourself with words.

You gasped as you felt him bite the skin of your shoulder. “Y-yes, I’m yours.”

He grunted in approval, continuing to thrust in and out of you, his fingers continuing to rub against your bundle of nerves.

You felt his rhythm and strokes grow sloppy as he went deeper and deeper inside of you.

“Come for me.”

The gruffness of his voice caused a shiver to run down your body, coupling with his touch against your sensitive clit. You felt your grip on reality slowly slip away as you lost yourself in the wave of sensations that racked through your body.

You bit your lip as you let out a muffled cry, feeling your walls finally clench around him as you felt your release flow through. He continued to pump himself in and out of you, riding the wave of your orgasm until he finally met his with a deep, throaty groan of your name.

You felt him slump over on top of you as his thrusts grew slow and sporadic until they finally came to a stop. He rested all of his weight on you allowing his limp member to slip out of you, waiting until his breathing steadied before willing himself to roll to your side.

He pulled you flush to his side as your body continued to quiver with the remnants of your orgasm.

He kissed the back of your neck as you finally floated down from the high, your thighs squeezing together in search of a feeling that resembled the one you just experienced.

You felt his hand wrap around your waist, rubbing against the skin of your stomach, closing any space that was left between you.

You felt your lips pull into a small smile as you cuddled closer to Fili, his arms growing tighter around you.

A wave of comfortable silence fell among you two as you gathered yourselves, knowing that no words could be found to describe the feeling that continued to rush through your veins.

Fili finally broke the silence, his face nestling into the crook of your neck from behind. “I love you, my Queen.”

You smiled wider at his evident possessiveness, the thought of it endearing to you. “And I, you, my King.”

 


	8. Paradise | Fili x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack.

The piercing sound of glass breaking rang clear through the otherwise quiet house, demanding a chilling silence to wash over it.

You felt your body seize up as your blood began to course through it when vengeance. You dropped your hands, gripping onto the wooden lip of the wash basin you stood before as your heart began to race, your breathing becoming shallow and sporadic.

For reasons you can never bring yourself to understand, you were deathly afraid. You were afraid of something – something terrifying and large enough to cause your entire body and mind to stop, with only the thought of fight or flight being the only clear image in your head.

It terrified you, being afraid of nothing and everything all at the same time.

The crash of the glass is what caught the attention of your golden-haired husband – your living, breathing paradise. He dropped the book he was previously flipping through onto the desk he sat before, raising from his seat and making his way into the kitchen, following the cringe worthy sound to its origin.

He found you there, clutching onto the sink basin as if it meant your life. He glanced at the broken plate in the sink before bringing his eyes back to your face, his heart falling at the way your eyes were screwed shut with an unspoken fear, your shoulders hitched up near your ears.

He felt himself panic for a just a moment, your haggard breaths meeting his ears and causing his own heart to race slightly.

He calmed himself though, the sound of your sob clearing his mind from his fear of feigned inadequacy.

He knew he has to be strong in order to help you. He has to be strong for you.

“[Naori],” He called softly as he approached you, not wanting to cause any rise of fear or surprise in you. “What happened, [Naori]?”

You turned your head from where his voice came from, feeling your grip on the counter lessen just a little at his soft utterances. You tried to take in a deep, calming breath but failed, releasing a sob that caused you to snap your eyes open. “I don’t know,” You panicked, shaking your head slightly. “I…”

“It’s okay,” he whispered, coming to stand beside you, “It’s alright not to know – it’s not your fault,” He added, his hand pausing before he could place it lightly on your elbow. “Is it alright to hold you?”

You hummed in response, your head shaking up and down lightly at his question. “Please,” You breathed, your voice was shaky, and small as if all of your energy had been sapped out of you.

Gently, he took hold of your elbow, squeezing it lightly as his other hand reached for yours as you held onto the sink. He carefully unwrapped your fingers from the wooden lip, his hands lacing with yours as he slowly turned you towards his chest. He brought his hands from you, wrapping them around your shoulders and bringing you flush to his chest.

He held you there, feeling your body shake within his embrace. “You can make it through this, _amrâlimê_ ,” he whispered, his voice vibrating through his chest.

You curled your fingers into the tunic that covered his chest, biting your lower lip as you fought back the sobs that shook through your body.

“I know it’s scary, what you’re feeling,” He paused, his arms squeezing around you lightly before his hand fell to gently caress your back. “But it’s not dangerous. Focus on breathing, staying in the present,” He paused, “With me.”

He took a deep breath of his own, knowing that you would mimic the action soon enough. “I’m right here, I’ll never leave,” he whispered, pressing his lips onto the crown of your head.

You let out a soft sob, as you pressed yourself more into his chest. You could feel his heartbeat, steady and strong, as it thumped against his chest, the calming rhythm soothing you more than anything else ever could.

You did as he told you, silently counting from ten to zero as you put all of your focus onto your breathing. You kept your lips closed with a bite of your lower lip, breathing completely through your nose, as your shoulders shook slightly with every exhale you made.

He held you, unmoving as he slowly felt you regain yourself. He made no effort to pull himself away from you as he spoke, softly so as not to startle your already frayed nerves. “Do you desire anything?” He asked, “I’ll do anything you desire.”

With your shoulders slowly falling away from your ears, your body finally recognizing the soft touch of Fíli’s hand against the small of your back, the secure hug of his arm around your shoulders, the rhythm of his pure heart as he held you flush against his chest.

It was those things, and your focus on breathing that remained in your mind. Slowly, the fear that terrified you slowly ebbed away, leaving a feeling of exhaustion and embarrassment in its wake.

You finally shook your head slightly against his chest, letting out a breath that was a little more steady than the last.

“I just want to get out of this room,” You whispered to him.

You felt him nod his head, his lips pressing lightly against your crown before he slowly pulled away from you.

“As you wish,  _Sanûrzud_ ,” He whispered to you, giving you a small, encouraging smile.

He allowed his hands to fall from around you, trailing lightly down your arms and taking a light hold of your hands. He squeezed them lightly before turning and leading you to the wooden door that stood to the back of the kitchen you stood in.

He slowly pushed it open in mind of you, allowing the orange rays of the sunlight to flood through the door, washing the kitchen in a sea of aurous light. He glanced back at you, frowning lightly at the sight of your eyes being closed shut, yet thankful that he somehow helped you through the fear that plagued you.

You felt the sunlight hit your skin as he led you out of the room, outside into the world that awaited. The air still held a light chill to it with the recent passing of winter, but you could smell the light scent of spring and hear the gentle birdsong of the fowls that flew overhead.

It was all details that usually went unnoticed by the race of Dwarves, but now, as Fíli slowly led you down the gentle slope of the hill that your home sat upon, it was everything that calmed you, the thing that brought you back to the paradise that you shared with your husband.

You allowed your eyes to open as Fíli led you to sit onto the dewy ground below, his hand releasing yours only to snake around your waist. You drew closer to him, feeling secure in his arms and lightly rested your head against his shoulder, your eyes feeling heavy with the episode of fear you just endured.

His hand trailed up and then down your arm as you sat there in silence with him, your [e/c] eyes taking in the beauty of Ered Luin as the mountainside came to life with the arrival of spring.

Finally, your breathing became slow and steady, your eyes falling heavy with the wave of relief that came across you.

Fíli’s voice caused your eyes to flutter again, the colors of the land gracing your sight as his lips pressed lightly against your forehead.

“I’m proud of you,  _amrâlimê_ ,” He whispered, “You’re much stronger than this, and can overcome anything.”

The faintest hint of a smile played on your lips, as you relaxed more into him, your eyes falling shut. “Only because of you, my heart.”

You did not see the smile that grew across his lips, but felt that effect of it as he wrapped his other arm around you, squeezing you lightly in his hold.

You felt safe in his arms, embracing the paradise that he brought to you and finding delight in the one that you shared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Amrâlimê - Love of Mine
> 
> Sanûrzud - Perfect (true/pure) sun


	9. Radiant | Fili x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. :o

Nothing more than a moment passed that his mind wandered to you.

As the whistle of his blade swinging through the air rang clear in his ears, his mind was set on something else other than the Orc that he battled. His heart clenched and fell in his chest at the possibility of you being hurt, or worse.

You were the reason he swung his blade a little harder, why he ran a little faster and fell as many Orcs as he possibly could.

Throughout the whole journey to the Kingdom of Erebor, he watched over you, although he knew full and well that you needed no assistance of the sort. He watched as you fearlessly fought as hard and as well as the other members of the company, taking him by surprise that a seemingly sheltered human could swing a blade with such precision and confidence.

But it was your confidence, your willingness to protect the Company with your very life that made him worry all the more for you.

Had it not been for the importance of the quest, and the integrity of it that Thorin had done so much to upheld, Fili would’ve ran off with you to a place where no danger could ever touch you. He wished he could have, but he willed himself to keep his ever growing feelings from you in fear that it would only serve as a distraction to not only him but you as well.

He settled with loving and protecting you from afar, vowing to let everything known to you the very moment he could if he could.

And that was the goal that was set clearly in his mind, as he searched for Thorin and Kili, ensuring their safety as well as asking Thorin for his silent permission to search for you. Having raised him from infancy, Thorin knew the workings of Fili’s mind through and through – even more so the look of his eyes when they glanced at you, and the small smile that seemed to pull on his bearded lips.

Thorin knew that he loved you and knew the line of Durin well enough to know that the stubbornness that coursed through Fili’s veins would never allow him to change that.

With a curt nod, Thorin dismissed him, his hand raising to his heart as a bid of good-luck before his golden-haired nephew turned on his heel, jogging down the slight hill as his pale green eyes scanned over the land in search of you.

He felt the warm air pull the golden, unruly strands of his hair back passed him as he weaved through the battlefield, avoiding the fallen bodies of the Orcs that laid strewn about the ground, their faces turned into a scowl that will forever remain until the end of days.

His lips were parted as deep pants left his body, his eyes scanning from the left to the right, quickly bouncing from face to face as he searched for yours, hoping that just by chance, your radiant smile would stand out among the darkness of battle.

Fili’s heart sank lower and lower and he continued to near the large entrance to Erebor, his eyes failing on finding you. He began to think the worst and felt his breath catch in his throat.

He stopped in his jog, spinning around himself as he frantically looked for you. The beads of his braids hit and bounced off of his chin as he turned and swiveled his head, suddenly stopping when his eyes landed on your backside that was slumped over as you barely remained upright on your knees.

The entire world fell silent to him as his feet slowly brought him forward, his gaze set strictly on you as he watched, waiting to see any sign of life come from your exhausted frame.

The muffled call of your name brought you out of your aimless reverie, causing you to raise your glazed [e/c] eyes up as Fili came around you from your right, falling to his knees so that his green eyes could look into yours.

He took hold of your shoulders, squeezing them lightly as he shook you gently, watching as your eyes became slightly clearer at the sight of him.

“[Naori],” He breathed, his heart racing in his ears, glad that he had found you, but worried that you were wounded with injuries that he could not heal. He glanced over your body, examining your stomach, hands and thighs in search for any wound that might ail you. “Are you alright?”

You felt as his rough hands rose to your face, cupping it gently as his thumbs rubbed the skin of your eyes, wiping away the tears that had gathered there on their own accord.

You lips parted as you let out a quiet sob, your eyes finally recognizing the familiar face before you. You felt your heart settle, as your mind finally began to be put at rest. “Fili,” You breathed out as another tear fell from your eyes.

You saw his bearded lips crack into a small smile. “Aye, it’s me, lass.” You noticed as his own eyes began to water with tears before he quickly blinked them away. “It’s me.”

You rose your hands weakly to his torso, gripping onto the exposed fabric of his tunic as if your life depended on it. You finally leaned into the touch of his hands, feeling as your shoulders finally let go of the tension it held, allowing you to slump onto Fili’s shoulder, where he willingly held you close to him. He wrapped his arms gently around your shoulders, his face tucked into your neck.

“I was so worried,” You admitted with another sob, “I was afraid that…” Your words drifted off as the image of what could have happened popped into your head with a vengeance. You shook your head as if willing the image to disappear.

Fili tenderly rose his hand to cradle your head against him, his lips turning to kiss your hair lightly. “For me?” He asked as if he was flattered. “I was deathly afraid for you, lass.”

You felt your heart flutter at his honest words, causing you to bury your face deeper to his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat against it.

“I was afraid that I would lose you,” He continued, his words growing quiet to where only you could hear them. He felt as you grew still in his arms, before you slowly pushed away from him, tilting your head up to look at his face.

He grew anxious at your silent stare at him, causing him to continue on, explaining the words he had just spoken. “I always have been, worried about you I mean,” He paused, watching for any sign of distaste. “The very thought of it terrifies me,” he chuckled sadly as his eyes bore into yours, as if he tried deeply to connect with the radiant soul of yours that seemed to have been hidden by the horrors you saw toady.

“But what terrifies me most is the love that I have for you, and that there might be a possibility that you wouldn’t return it.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at him as you slowly began to understand the words that fell from his lips. You saw as his eyes and shoulders fell as if in defeat.

He looked back up at you, his lips parted as he prepared to speak.

“You what?” You asked just before the words of his defense were able to leave his lips.

He hesitated for a moment before repeating himself in a simpler way. “I love you, [Naori].”

Your heart warmed and swelled at his blunt confession. You felt your lips pull back in a small smile as you let out a small sob. You felt your hands shake lightly as they crawled their way up to Fili’s shoulder where you wrapped your arms around tightly, bringing chest flush against his.

“I love you too, Fili,” You admitted, feeling your warm tears fall from your eyes, running their course down your cheeks. “I always have, too.”

You felt him take a gentle hold of your hips, bringing you away from him so he could look into your eyes. His hands rose to cup your cheeks again, his lips slightly agape as he easily picked up on the honesty that poured out of you, reflecting fully in your [e/c] that began to glisten under the small rays of sunlight that began to fall through the thick clouds.

He hesitated for a moment before he drew his face closer to yours, watching you as you allowed your eyes to slide shut in anticipation of what was to come. He smiled softly at you before finally covering your lips with his, his hand moving to cradle the back of your head as he moved his lips tenderly upon yours.

You leaned in the innocent gesture, wrapping your arms around his torso as his hand lowered to the small of your back.

You felt life begin to course through your veins once again, as the skin of your lips warmed against his.

You could feel all of the feelings he hid for you suddenly be released, the kiss tender yet possessive,  afraid yet bold. You suddenly felt lost when he pulled away from you, his face lingering close enough to yours to allow the tips of your noses to touch lightly.

Your eyes were trained on his lips as they slowly pulled into a gentle smile, a gesture that was largely foreign tot he destruction that surrounded the two of you. But neither of you seemed to notice, as you began to smile back at him in a similar fashion.

The world surrounding you was silent, unable to draw either of you from the physical and spiritual embrace that you were tangled within. Your souls had finally found each other, mingling until they were finally one.

And they remained that way for the weeks that passed as the Line of Durin finally came into their own, rebuilding their lost kingdom of Erebor back to its former glory.

You remained at Fili’s side, right where he wanted you to be as if you desired to be anywhere else. You both helped the other to heal the mental wounds you gained from battle, reminding the other that it’s alright – that if there were one thing that would not change in the world, it would be the love that you held for each other.

You proved to be the rock that kept him grounded in the waves of responsibilities that came with being the prince of the Dwarven kingdom.

He depended on you as much as Thorin depended on him to live up to his title.

It seemed to be easy for him to get lost in the work, as he immersed himself completely into the duties of a Prince, frequently forgetting that he must take care of himself before he could care for any others.

He knew you would always be there, ready to pull him back to himself, away from the brink of pure exhaustion from spreading himself thin.

Just as he did the past few nights, including this one.

You peaked your head around the corner of the doorway to one of the many studies that could be found throughout the stone kingdom. Your [e/c] eyes easily caught the sight of Fili, his back hunched over as he scanned whatever documents he sat before. You watched as he brought his hand to his eyes, rubbing them roughly as a deep, disgruntled sigh left his lips.

You rose your hand to knock lightly on the wooden door frame, earning his frayed attention.

“Fili,” You called, stepping into the demure room, “May I come in?”

He turned to you, the wooden legs of the chair he sat upon squeaking lightly under his movement. “Please do,” He responded, a sad smile forming on his lips. “I need a distraction.”

You laughed lightly, entering the room fully as you pulled the door shut behind you. You smiled at him as you walked over to where he was seated, raising your hand to cup his face once you stood between his legs, smiling down at him. “Is that all I am to you?”

He chuckled lightly at the subtle pout of your lips, one of his hands raising to hold onto your hip while the other took one of your hands and brought it closer to his lips. “That,” he whispered, pressing his lips to your fingers, “And so much more.”

Your free hand ghosted over his eyebrow before you glanced over to his desk, the surface covered with documents that seemed to be of great importance. You looked back over to him, his eyes already trained on  you as he continued to brush his lips against your fingers. “Why don’t you rest?” You asked as you lowered your face, planting a light kiss onto his bearded cheek. “I cannot sleep when your side of the bed is empty.”

You watched as he smiled up at you, his hand letting go of yours to take a gentle hold of your chin,  directing your lips to his. You smiled against his lips, leaning into the kiss. You willingly let him in when you felt his tongue glide over your lower lip, feeling his tongue instantly glide over your, temporarily fighting for dominance before you gave in.

You let out a light airy laugh when he pulled away slowly, his own lips pulled back in the smirk that could always be found there. Your skin tingled as he dragged his thumb over your now moist lips, his green eyes trained directly on the smooth skin.

You couldn’t help but catch on to the slight dilation of his pupils as his lips slowly parted before he brought his eyes back to yours.

“I suppose I can’t allow that to happen, now can I, lass?”

You smiled down at him, feeling as your stomach began to warm at the sudden deepness that rang through his voice. You nodded your head, giving him your silent agreement as you took a step back, allowing him to stand at his few height that was just a few inches more than yours.

He winked at you before trailing his hand till it rested in your palm, squeezing yours lightly as he began walking forward, leading you through the door you just entered, and down the quiet halls of Erebor.

The footsteps were the only sound that accompanied the two of you as Fili led you through the familiar stone halls, his head turning occasionally to glance a look back at you, a playful smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

You have only seen that smirk on his lips once before, the memory of that night playing clearly in your head. If what happened that night was what laid in store for you, you all but wished for Fili to increase his pace down the empty halls.

You felt your skin warm at the sudden pooling desire for your golden-haired Prince, watching his backside as he silently led you through the corridors, his hand occasionally squeezing yours as his thumb rubbed small circles into the topside of your palm.

You anticipation built and was finally released once you reached the door that led to the bedroom that you two now shared. He allowed you in first, the warm air that lingered in the room meeting your skin, hearing as Fili slowly pushed the door shut behind him before he came behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist lovingly.

He kissed your neck. “I love you,” he whispered into your ear, kissing the outer shell.

He squeezed your waist lightly as you brought your hands and gently ghosted them along his muscular forearm, relaxing into his touch. “And I love you.”

You felt him smile against your skin as he gently pushed you forward, directing you to the perfectly made bed that laid in waiting, the deep brown sheets creasing only when Fili led you to it, landing onto of you as a light laugh left your lips.

He rolled off of you to your right, his hands lingering on your waist. He pulled you over and onto him, your warm bodies mending into one as he lifted his face to kiss your lips once again. You felt as his hands wrapped around to the backside of your body, squeezing lightly as he pulled your body flush against his.

You felt as his hands wandered up and down the sides of your body, causing you to smile against his lips just as he gained dominance over your tongue.

His cool fingers slowly slipped underneath your blouse, sending shiver up your spine from the sudden, cool touch. He roamed his hands over your back, reaching up to your shoulders and trailing back down slowly to the small of your back where they lingered before they disappeared below the hem of your velveteen skirt, his hands almost immediately rubbing over your clothed bums.

Fili felt his body react immediately to the light moan he earned from you. He arched his hips up towards you, gently pressing his growing erection on your inner thigh, a low groan escaping his lips as you pulled away from him to look into his darkening green eyes.

He grinned up at you, seeing that your eyes were not swirling with the same arousal as his. He rose his hand to your head, cradling it as he wrapped your hair around his hand. He brought his head up to plant a light kiss on your cheek as he slowly rolled over, placing you on your back with him straddling you.

He looked down at you, the golden strands of his hair dangling along your skin, tickling it lightly. Fili leaned away from you his hands reaching down to the edge of your blouse before he slowly lifted it up from your belly, revealing it to the warm, candle-lit air.

He noticed the light shiver that went through your body once he lifted the shirt over you head, rolling it up and allowing it to fall over the edge of the bed. He couldn’t help but gaze down at you, adoring the  your body looked under the warm hue of the lit candles.

He glanced up at you, smiling softly at the bashful smile that played on your lips. He watched you as you shifted beneath him, sitting up while raising your hands to the brown tunic that covered his chest, quickly doing away with it and allowing it to fall to the side of the bed as well.

You felt as his muscles contracted slightly under your tender touch as you trailed your fingertips along the taut lines of his muscles. You gave him a kittenish smile when you felt his warming hands reach to your breasts, gently kneading them in his palm as his eyes bore fire holes into you.

Although you felt your skin warm at his direct attention to you, you felt as your core relished in it, silently yearning for more.

As if he heard your silent plea, he placed his kiss upon yours, his hands moving to your shoulders to lead you onto your back. You felt him shift on top of you as he quickly removed the barrier of your skirt, quickly doing away with your cotton panties as well.

He leaned back, his lips parted in a silent amazement as he gazed down at you, his eyes mapping out every inch of your skin as his member instantly reacted to it.

You began to raise you arms in an attempt to cover your body, but was stopped by his gently taking a hold of your wrists, bringing them up to his mouth as he gently kissed them. You bit your bottom lip as he whispered against your skin, feeling his warm breath fan across it. “You are breathtaking, [Naori].”

You smiled at him, your hands splaying over his bearded cheeks.

He leaned in slightly to your touch before pulling away, a low chuckle falling from his lips at the sad look you shot his way. He stood to his full height at the edge of the bed, his fingers hooking into the border of his trousers before you slowly slid them down his waist and thighs, allowing them to pool at his feet where he easily stepped out of them.

You couldn’t help the warming of your skin as you glanced down to his length, his head already glistening lightly with the traces of pre-come. Your eyes flashed back up to his as he slowly climbed back onto the bed, climbing over your legs and body as if he was the embodiment of a feline predator.

You leaned back on the bed fully, watching as he hovered over you, his eyes glancing from yours to the gentle rise and fall of your chest, to your core that was silently begging to be touched. You leaned your head into the touch of his hand when he cupped your face, gently rubbing his thumb over the surface of your lips before he dipped his own to cover yours.

While you felt his lips move gently against yours, you felt his free hand reach down to your thigh, gently separating it from the other as he shifted himself to kneel between your legs.  

You jumped slightly, arching your waist up at the sudden touch of his fingers against your swollen clit. You moaned into the kiss as he gently rubbed against it, his other hand falling to ghost along the right side of your body.

He pulled away slowly, lingering his face just inches away from yours. His lips parted slightly, he peered into your eyes, watching  as you chewed on your bottom lip before wrapping your arms around his shoulders to pull him into the crook of your neck. You moved underneath him till your lips were brushed against his ear before you whispered, “Take me, Fili.”

You felt his hair move against your skin as he nodded at the gentle command. He shifted above you slightly, not breaking the embrace you had with him, as he lined the head of his member up to the wet opening of your folds.

With a low groan, he slowly pushed himself into you, both of your backs arching into each other as he slowly pushed his entire length into your folds.

He gave you a few moments to grow accustomed to his size before he gently pulled out of you, reentering with just a bit more force than he used before. You felt your hips as they instinctively snapped down towards his, meeting his thrust half way.

Soon, you fell into rhythm with his thrusts, both of your mouths slightly open in a silent, never ending moan.

Your hands moved up to embed your fingers into his hair, pulling on it lightly as a throaty moan left your lips. Fili grunted softly at the heavenly sound, being sure to repeat the action that caused it, tilting his hips at a certain angle the he knew would please you best.

You felt as his hands rose to grip your hips, his thrusts becoming more frequent and forced, instantly fulfilling your silent wish for him to do so.

He moaned so close to your ear, causing light shivers to go throughout your body.

You scraped your nails along the dip of his back, feeling as his skin quivered beneath your touch, just as your walls grew tighter around his length.

He felt it perfectly, pausing for a moment to gain the last bits of reality before resuming, determined to lead you to your climax before he reached his own. His hand came back to the aching bundle of nerves, gently rubbing over it, sending shocks directly to the pit of your stomach.

With a sloppy kiss against your neck, you felt as you finally fell over the edge, a muffled moan of your lover’s name falling from your lips repeatedly as he continued to thrust in and out of you, riding the wave of your orgasm till it brought him to his own, his shoulders slumping over onto you in a blissful, spent exhaustion.

You smiled at the shuddered the left his lips and shook his body, feeling as he slowly slipped out of you before rolling onto his side, taking you with him.

You snuggled into him, thriving in the warmth of his arms as your eyes trained onto the gentle moving flames of the candle that remained lit on the bedside table.

You smiled as his lips pressed against the back of your neck, staying there as you both slowly regained your breath and grip on reality.

It was you that kept him grounded and sane despite the responsibilities that fell upon him as the first heir to the kingdom of Erebor. But it was also you alone that could take him to such highs, before slowly, gracefully leading him back down.

 


	10. Touch | Fili x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut.

Your skin was warm, tingling as the sweet wine flowed from the golden decanter you held in your hands gracefully, allowing the liquid to flow down your throat, warming every inch as it smoothly made its way down.

The merry sounds of dwarven tunes reached your ears, resounding clearly from the stone walls of the great dining hall found in the heart of the Lonely Mountain. Men and women were dancing together in their drunken stupor, celebrating in the way that dwarves knew best – with barrels of ale, music and close friends.

You could feel your own skin warming as the alcohol you sipped at slowly began to have an effect on you.

Deep within the pits of your stomach, however, you felt from the center of your carnal desires kindle and began to be set aflame. It was a feeling that only one person could draw up in you even without laying a single finger on you. The hall was filled with the happy, celebratory dwarves and yet, you knew exactly where that feeling was coming from. Only he had that effect on you, and he knew it.

Your lips pulled back into a hidden, sultry smile as you drew the cup back to your lips, taking another sip of the intoxicating liquid.

You let out a light, airy laugh as you set down the decanter you held onto the side table that you stood beside. You caught the ending phrase of Bilbo’s account as he relived his journey to the Lonely Mountain, adding a twist of his own humor into the tales.

The account thrilled you, the moments of danger causing your skin to prickle as a chill traveled down your back.

It has been months since Durin’s Folk reclaimed their kingdom under the mountain, months since the last Orc fell during the Battle of Five Armies.

But it has been nearly a year since you spent even a fleeting moment with the one you knew was watching you from the other end of the hall. You could feel his gaze burning over your body even as he stood amongst the company of the King Under the Mountain and his brother, the Prince.

After a few moments of internal debate, you uttered your pardon from the circle of dwarves you found yourself in before making you way to the edge of the hall, the doorway that led into the large hallway your aim.

You knew the one watching you would willing follow as you made your way to the empty, stone hallway, the music and loud chattering of the hall lulling away with each step you took.

As if it were planned, you took a quick glance over your shoulder, your eyes almost instantly meeting with icy blue ones.

You turned around fully, your lips pulling back into a small smile. “Fili,” you greeted as the blond dwarf made his way over to you. His gaze was just as strong, still causing the pits of your stomach to flutter and warm. “Do you not wish to be in the company of the King?”

Once he finally stood before you, his thick hands rose to grasp your waist with a light sense of force behind it. He pulled your closer towards him, almost flush to his own muscle toned body. You placed your hands on his chest lightly, tracing invisible lines over the muscles you knew were being hidden by the royal robes he wore. You smiled up at him as his eyes searched your face before delving into the window of your eyes.

“I have been in their company for far too long,” he finally responded, his voice gruff and slightly strained. “And I wish to be in the company of another.” He added, pulling you even closer.

You could smell the light scent of ale lining his breath as it fanned across your face as he spoke.

“I feared that you had forgotten about me,” you teased, puffing your bottom lip out.

A chuckle made its way through Fili’s chest as he raised his chin to plant a chaste kiss on your forehead. He slowly planted kisses from your temples to the tip of your nose, and solid, slow moving kiss on your lips, and then finally down your cheeks to the smooth, warm skin of your neck. “May Mahal punish me if I ever committed a crime as ruinous as that.” He whispered on your skin before he rested his head in the nook of your neck, taking in the sweet scent you radiated.

You let out a quiet sigh before Fili finally pulled away, looking into your eyes, his own half-lidded. “I wish to touch you,” he admitted above a whisper. His voice was laced with desire, straining to keep from coming out as a growl.

The flame that remained lulling in your stomach flared at his words. They came out almost pleadingly, but you knew the brother of the Prince would never beg – not without a certain amount of coaxing.

You smiled at him, pulling away as you allowed your hands to travel down his arms before they reached his hands. You kept one of his hands in your own as you began to turn around, your eyes keeping hold of his own before you turned away completely.

You led him through the stone halls, his gaze set firmly on your back. Your footsteps were the only things that accompanied you two, as you led him through his Uncle’s stone palace, climbing the stairs that would lead you both to the bedroom chambers.

You pulled him into the second open room you passed, releasing his hand once you both walked into the candle light room.

You heard him close the door behind you softly as your eyes took in the room you now stood in. The bed linen were newly washed and the wood of the bed frame recently polished. The room was cool but had a small air of warmth that surrounded the several candles that remained lit as they stood, melting on the two bedside tables.

You turned to look behind you as you heard Fili approach you. His eyes were taking in the image of you as you walked towards him, your hands rising to cup his bearded face.

“Is your wish still standing?” You asked quietly, just above a whisper.

Fili let out a small ragged breath as he took you into his muscled arms, his lips taking yours into a sloppy kiss. A portion of his desire seeped through the intimate embrace as his hands began to wander along the backside of your body. You gasped lightly as his hands smoothed over the roundness of your bum, squeezing and kneading them with a carnal desire. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, earning another soft moan from you as he mapped every inch of your mouth, his tongue dancing along your own.

You drew yourself closer to his body, feeling the warmth that now flooded from his skin through his robes. You smiled against his lips as he moaned into your mouth in reaction to your lithe knee coming between his legs and gently rubbing against his growing erection.

It was when he finally pulled away when you noticed that he had began to back you towards the bed that stood behind you, his left hand kneading the cheeks of your bum as his right lifted to tip your chin up slightly, catching your lips in another, heated kiss.

His right hand lowered to pull the leather cord that held the flaps of your blouse together, undoing the bow and allowing the cool air that hung in the room to meet with the warm flesh of your breasts. His lips left your own for just a moment as he caught a glimpse of the exposed skin of your breasts. Through the airy fabric of your blouse, he could tell, however, that your nipples were already taunt at the attention he was giving to your still clothed body.

Your knees bent once you hit the edge of the bed. Fili pushed you back further, climbing over you until you were completely on the bed.

He looked along the length of your still clothed body, starting at your bruised, swollen lips and slowing crawling his gaze lower and lower. He continued to do that before he dipped his head down to kiss you once more though this kiss was much shorter and gentle.

“Fili,” you breathed as he pulled away. His eyes flashed up to yours, his pupils dilated with desire and lust. You rose your hands to grip at his forearms, squeezing them gently. “Touch me,” you instructed.

He smiled down at you as he climbed from on top of you. You sat up slightly on your elbows as you watched him take another look at your body before his hands made their way to your waist. Gently, his hands trailed up your sides, the hem of your blouse lifting along with his hands. He pulled his right hand away from your side as placed it gently on your stomach, the heat from his hands causing the muscles of your stomach to contract beneath his touch. His right hand continued his ascent on the sides of your body until it reached your breast. He took your breast into his hand, squeezing it lightly before moving his forefinger and thumb onto your nipple. He leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin of your stomach as he pinched your nipple through your blouse. You arched up slightly into his touch, a light sigh escaping your lips.

You saw through your half-lidded eyes as he looked up at your face, his own relaxing slightly as the desire shown across yours entered his mind.

He pinched your nipple again as he slipped his right hand underneath your shirt, up to your left breast. He began to caress your warm skin, as he continued to plant soft kisses along your stomach, occasionally dipping his tongue into your naval. You fought back the desire to giggle as his blond hair tickled along your stomach as it followed his trail of kisses.

As your eyes began to drift shut from the sensual desire growing within you, Fili lifted your blouse up the rest of your body. You lifted your head as he slipped it off fully, his eyes drinking in the image of you hungrily.

As your eyes met his, he dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth, his hand reaching once again to pinch at your nipple. You shuddered lightly under his touches as the scruff of his beard rubbed against the soft skin of your cleavage.

His freehand traveled town the middle of your stomach, your muscles again contracting at his ghost-like touches. Once he reached the hem of your ankle long, velveteen skirt, his hand dipped beneath it, rubbing at your warmth from the outside of your undergarment.

“Fili,” you moaned almost pleadingly, “Please.” You bucked slightly into his hands, silently beckoning him to remove the remaining pieces of clothing.

His ragged breath reached your ear as his hand left your breast. Hooking his two forefingers into the hem of your skirt and undergarment, he pulled down slowly, looking up at you as your body arched when the cool air met with the warm skin of your core.

You skin tingled in the wake of his touch as his ghosted his fingertips along the sensitive skin of your thighs, growing teasingly close to your core, rubbing gentle circles into the skin there with his thumbs. You giggled lightly as his lips lowered, planting kisses onto your thighs, tickling your skin.

Your body arched up further as his forefinger parted the folds of your warmth before lowering to rub at the swollen nub of your clit. He looked up at your face as it twisted slightly with desire, your mouth open as it released silent gasps of arousal.

You let out a throaty groan as he dipped a single, thick finger into your core. His movement, as he scooted himself down, went unnoticed by you as your mind scrambled to process the pleasure that flooded your senses.

You began to tremble just as Fili placed his mouth over your clit, his tongue darting out to lap at and suck your clit, as his single finger continued to move in and out of you.

Your eyes, half-lidded, looked down at him as you bit your bottom lip, whimpers and mewls leaving you. Your hand reached down and tugged at the robe that still hung on Fili’s muscular body.

The pleasure he was giving you was almost heavily, but you knew it would shrivel in comparison to the feeling of his weight on top of you, his unmistakably swollen and throbbing length stroking in and out of you.

“Off,” was all you managed to shudder out as he looked up at you, his finger and mouth never pausing in their movement. You could feel him smile against you, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin of your thigh.

He pulled away, gently pulling his finger from within you.

You sat up, your skin tingling and your breathing shallow. Your hands began to untie the string that held his trousers to his hips as he worked to remove the robe and tunic that clothed his chest. You relished under his gaze as one of your hands worked to untie the string, while the other gently cupped his arousal through his pants.

The low growl he released caused your core to jump, and the coil in your stomach to twist even more within itself. You urgently pulled the hem of his trouser down, his length springing up against his lower stomach in release.

You absentmindedly licked your lips as your hands reached out to grasp his throbbing length. You looked up at him as one hand slowly tugged from the base of his shaft to the tip and back, smearing the light trace of pre-come that flowed from the head. You crawled closer to him, slowly taking his length into your mouth, your eyes never leaving his. He bucked lightly into your mouth as his head dropped back, a soft growl leaving his lips.

Your free hand reached out and gently took his balls into your palm, kneading them gently as you licked from the base of his erection, focusing on the enlarged vein on the bottom side of it.

“Oh, gods,” Fili moaned out as his head snapped back down to look at you, the blue of his eyes engulfed completely by the dilation of his pupils. You moaned quietly around him, the vibrations earning another quiet curse from him.

You felt as his hands traveled down your back to take the cheeks of your bum into his hands, again massaging them before one of his hands reached farther, inserting a single finger into your warmth. The action caused you to moan deeper as you sucked his head harder in appreciation.

You allowed his length to fall from your mouth once he added another finger inside you, stretching you a little more. You shuddered, your eyes sliding shut as you allowed him to scissor and stretch you from behind.

You were surprised once he suddenly backed away from you, his fingers leaving your warmth. You watched him as he sat on the bed, his back against the wooden headboard. Before you could express your disappointment, Fili pulled you onto his lap, gently pulling your legs apart to have your thighs straddling his own.

You looked into his eyes as your skin heated at the intimacy of your position. You placed your hands on his shoulders, slowly rolling your hips over his own as you felt the throbbing of his length against the folds of your core. With his hands on your hips, Fili gently lifted you up over his length, positioning you right over it.

He began to tease you as he held you there, hovering over his throbbing length. You moaned, looking into his eyes as he smirked up at you.

You both let out a throaty groan as he finally entered your warmth. You shuddered as you slowly slid down his entire length, letting out a moan once he was in you fully. Your warmth took him hungrily, eager to have as much as him inside you as you could. You leaned forward, placing your head in the crook of his neck allowing his breath to fan over your ear and cheek.

You rolled your hips once more, silently begging him to begin moving. He eagerly complied, his hips drawing back before slowly arching up back into you.

Your head rolled back as the feeling surged through your body. You clutched his shoulders tightly and he repeated the movement, his lips lowering to plant kisses onto the skin of your neck. He sucked there slightly as he continued to move in and out of you, his speed growing with each thrust.

You grounded your own hips against his when you finally matched his rhythm. His right hand left your hip as took hold of your chin, directing your lips back to his own. As he delved his tongue back into the familiar cavern of your mouth, he lifted you just a little higher before he began to thrust into you, his rhythm steady as the power behind his thrusts increased.

You moaned into his mouth, your stomach burning and twisting as you slowly inched closer to your end. You bucked your hips against him in an attempt to get his deeper inside you. You loved the feeling of his throbbing length going in and out of you. You loved the feeling of his scruffy chin scratching against the smooth skin of your own, the feeling as his fingernails slowly dug into the flesh of your hips as he pounded into you, the sound of your skin meeting with his and you two continued to merge as one.

You absolutely loved it, and he knew that very well.

Without leaving your warmth, Fili lifted you up and placed you onto your back, pausing his rhythm only momentarily before resuming it, his eyes boring into yours, memorizing your face as desire played across it.

“Come for me,” Fili commanded in a growl before his lips dipped to suck on the sensitive skin of your neck, “Come for me.”

Your toes curled at his voice, his hot breath fanning across your cheek. You bit down hard on the bottom of you lip as his hand reached down to rub at your swollen clit. You let out a loud groan as you inched closer and closer to your end, the feeling of his length and the feeling of his fingers nearly driving you insane with his movements.

“Fili,” you moaned as you reached your arms around to his back. Your nails clawed into the skin of his shoulders, earning a wild growl from the bottom of his muscled chest. “Oh, Fili.”

“Come for me,” he ordered once again, thrusting roughly with every word. He could feel the coil in his loins preparing to release itself, but willed it to hold off. He wanted to feel your release on him first, to have the image of your face be the last thing pushing him off the edge of ecstasy.

You whimpered as you clawed at his back again, your head twisting to rest against the forearm that laid to the side of your head. You felt your body arch as you toppled over the edge, a moan escaping your lips and falling over the flesh of his arm. Your hand came to clutch at his shoulders as he continued to thrust into you as you rode the wave of your release.

His thrusts became sloppy as he watched your face as the wave of emotions ran across it. He caught your lips into a kiss just as moments later you felt his length twitch before he reached his release inside you, his thrusts hard and deep within you. He slowed to a stop until finally he held himself hovering over you, his arms shaking at the release that was still racking through his body.

Your arms wrapped around his waist as you pulled him down to you, his length still buried inside of you. You planted ghost like kisses on his cheek and neck as you felt his breath and heartbeat slow as you both floated down from the height of your release.

You let out an airy laugh after moments of comfortable silence laid like a blanket over the two of you.

Fili drowsily lifted his head to look into your eyes. “What do you find to be humorous?” He asked his voice lined with drowsiness.

You ran your hand down the length of his soft, blond hair as a smile graced your lips. You looked into his eyes, watching as he waited for a response. “Nothing, I hope this was enough to sedate your wish, is all.”

A smile grew on Fili’s own lips as a chuckled flowed from them. He looked down to kiss the skin of your chest, the sensation causing your nipples to perk once again.

“This was more than enough, my love,” he responded as he wrapped an arm beneath you, pulling you flush against his chest.

 


	11. Torchlight | Fili x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Again. :P

You waited at the edge of the riverbank, a dense forest standing before and behind you, as you watched the rest of Thorin’s company refill their depleted water gourds.

You smiled lightly as you watched the two youngest dwarves, Fili and Kili, splash each other as they both stood in the shallow part of the river, eventually getting the other dwarves involved until Thorin ordered them to stop and to hurry before he left them there as he continued on the journey.

You laughed lightly to yourself at that, knowing that he would never do that. He cared too deeply about his nephews to ever entertain the thought of leaving them – not that they would ever just allow him to leave, anyways.

Your smile grew as you looked down at your feet, thankful for the very chance of being apart of Thorin’s company as he set out to reclaim the kingdom that was rightfully his. You were thankful that you wouldn’t have to wait for the return of the company, or rather, a certain blond haired heir that caught your eye the moment he sought out work in your father’s Smithy.

You were the only female and human who accompanied them on their journey, Thorin deeming your skill with a sword more than sufficient. The company, however, seemed to watch over you more than they did the others as if you couldn’t do it yourself.

Especially Fili.

You didn’t mind though. His watchful eye comforted you and made you feel all the safer. You didn’t mind that his occasional glances were just to ensure your safety – even though, you wanted the glances to hold more meaning that just that to Fili.

But they did, you just didn’t notice.

You didn’t notice as Fili watched you climb the small incline of the river bank, his green eyes never leaving your backside as you continued on into the thick forest, following Thorin’s call for departure.

You didn’t notice when Fili’s bearded lips would pull back into a small smile as your laughter filled the air that surrounded the group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a single, small stature human. You also failed to notice when he looked away, a flash of jealousy running across the features of his face as he yearned to be the one to elicit that sound from you.

Even now, you failed to notice the fleeting glance Fili stole of you as he watched you listen to Thorin’s order to collect firewood for the makeshift camp they decided to create as the sun finally found its temporary resting place in the West.

“And don’t go too far, lass. We don’t want you becoming more trouble than you’re worth.”

You nodded lightly, a smile gracing your lips as you turned to walk away from him. It was just another instance of Thorin’s ‘tough love’.

Taking one of the several torches that Bilbo cautiously lit, you began your search into the dark forest, being sure to not go too far from the protection of the Company.

Within a few moments, your right arm was filled with several sticks, twigs and leaves that you hoped would be enough to start a small campfire.

'Although, Fili and Kili can make a fire appear out of air,’ you thought to yourself as you tightened your hold on the torch you held in your left hand.

The small smile that seemed to always be upon your face was wiped away as a hand rose to your face and cupped around it, albeit, gently.

Your heartbeat immediately jumped as you dropped the stack of sticks, being sure to keep a tight hold on the torch you held.

You struggled against the hand, cursing yourself for leaving your sword back at the camp.

The hand soon left your mouth, the muscular figure that stood behind you backing away slowly.

Swinging your torch as you turned to face your attacker, you took a deep breath preparing to call for help.

“Whoa!” A certain blond dwarf called as he jumped away from the swinging ball of fire, his hands raising up in innocence before his chest.

You let out a loud gasp. “Fili!” You exclaimed in a hushed tone. “What are you doing! I could have killed you!”

“I see that,” He responded with a nervous laugh, looking into your [e/c] eyes through the warm light of the flame you held.

Drawing the torch back to you, you rose your free hand to run it through your [h/c] hair.

“What is it you need, Fili?” You asked as you let out a quiet sigh of relief, willing your heart to slow back down.

A moment of silence passed as you watched Fili take a few steps towards you, his handsome bearded face becoming more illuminated by the torch in your hand. His own gloved hand rose and gently took the torch from you hand. “I want to show you something.”

“You want to show me something?” You repeated, looking at the scattered firewood you collected that now laid on the ground. “But what about the wood for the fire-?”

You were answered by the gentle hand that took hold of your wrist, pulling on it lightly. “Just follow me.”

The smile Fili gave you was enough for you to forget the task of collecting wood.

The prospect of having a small, personal adventure with Fili piqued your interest so much more.

Little did you know that your small adventure would be a little more than just personal.

You blindly followed the prince of Erebor as he led you purely by torchlight, save for the few rays of moonlight that filtered through the forest’s thick canopy.

It wasn’t until the sound of a slow moving river reached your ears that you realized that he was leading you to the riverbank, the farthest you two could get from the group without crossing the shallow stream.

Just as you were about to question him, he let go of your wrist as he turned to face you.

A flustered smile pulled at his features as he spoke to you. “I’m sorry for just dragging you here, [Naori].”

You ignored the light flutter of your heart at his rare use of your first name. “It’s alright, Fili,” A light laugh lining your words. You took a few steps forwards until you stood a few feet behind him, looking out over the moonlit riverbank before you. You bent your knees until you sat yourself fully onto the grassy ground below you. “Is this what you wanted to show me?” You asked, looking back at him over your right shoulder.

He took a step towards you, nodding his head. “Kind of.” His eyes left yours as he placed the wooden stick of the torch into the ground that was below the two of you.

You smiled lightly before you looked back before you. You watched as the silver tinted water flowed almost silently without warrant, the sight beautiful and soothing to you. It wasn’t often that you had the opportunity to appreciate the beauty that surrounded you, which made you even more thankful to the Prince for bringing you here.

“Well, it’s kind of beautiful,” You teased, looking back at Fili.

You watched the Prince as he took a few more steps towards you, taking a seat right beside you causing his side was flush against yours. Your smile slowly fell as you began to figure that something of greater importance weighed on the mind of the blond Prince.

“Fili?” You called quietly, earning his attention. “Is something bothering you?”

He let out an airy laugh. “I wouldn’t say that it’s bothering me,” He paused, looking into your [e/c] eyes. “But there is something that I wanted to bring to your attention.”

“Oh? Is it something bad?”

“Far from it,” He dispelled, his features harboring a larger smile.

You leaned your head to the side in curiosity as you waited for his explanation. Your [e/c] eyes caught his as they flashed from your eyes to your lips, lingering there. Absentmindedly, you licked the bottom of your lip lightly, causing Fili’s eyes to flash back up to your own, his pupils slightly dilated for reasons that went unknown to you.

You opened your mouth to say something onto to have them covered by Fili’s, the coarseness of his beard rubbing against the smooth skin of your face. The feeling instantly ran through your entire body, causing your skin to tingle and your hair to stand on edge. You felt as Fili’s lips slowly moved against yours, almost cautiously, as if he was worried that you would push or pull away from him.

After a few moments of your own hesitation, you began to kiss back, leaning into the kiss lightly as you felt Fili’s hand raise to cup your face tenderly.

He finally pulled away from you, although his face lingered just a few inches away from yours.

“Fili,” You whispered, your lips tingling at the sudden contact. You laughed lightly. “Is that what you wanted to show me?”

“Yeah,” He admitted in a voice smaller than his usual, Princely one.

You smiled as you gently bumped your nose against his. “Is that it?”

You saw as his eyes widened slightly before he broke out into a smile. He leaned in towards you a placed his lips onto yours once again, pushing you back gently until your back met the damp ground below you. He slowly moved on top of you until his legs straddled yours, never breaking the kiss that kept you two together.

You felt as his hand wrapped around your waist, resting on the small of your back, causing your chest to push into his.

He finally pulled away from you, earning a soft moan of dissent leaving your lips the pupils of his eyes fully dilated with a wanton desire. He smiled down lustfully at you, the light of the moon and of the torch that stood beside you highlighting the high points of your face, the contrast of tones mixing perfectly in your eyes.

You bit your bottom lip lightly in nervousness. You would never admit that you have dreamed of a moment like this with the Prince of Erebor. Although all of the dreams would never compare to what you were experiencing now.

You felt as Fili rested his head in the crook of your neck, letting out slow, steady breaths as his hand gently rubbed soothing circles into the small of your back. You felt yourself relax at his touch, a quiet, almost silent, sigh escaping your lips.

“Is it alright if I continue?”

You smiled at his concern as he leaned up, looking down into your eyes. “I never said stop,” you whispered to him as you raised your head to plant a light kiss onto his flush, bearded cheek.

Fili did the same, running a trail of light kisses from your temple, to your neck, and to the exposed neckline of your chest. He looked into your eyes for just a moment before he pulled his hand from behind you to reach for the front of your shirt. Slowly, he lifted the hem of your top from your warm body, revealing your breasts to the warm air that surrounded the two of you.

He leaned back, taking in the sight of you before leaning down to grope the newly exposed flesh of your chest. He kissed your neck as he softly pinched your right nipple, causing your mouth to open in a silent gasp. You felt him chuckle against your skin as he continued his acts before bringing his attention to your other breast.

You barely noticed that his lips pulled away from your neck as he softly pulled and rubbed your hardening nipples, your skin warming in every place that he touched you. Your eyes, having had slid shut as you enjoyed the feeling of his fingers upon yours, snapped open as you felt his mouth enclose around one of your nipples. The feeling tickled slightly but caused your arousal to flare and send light shocks up and down the length of your spine.

You could feel yours toes involuntarily curl up in your boots as your hands mimicked the action once it found and buried itself into Fili’s thick blond hair.

You shuddered lightly as his kissed moved down your stomach, his beard rubbing against your skin the entire way down.

He trailed back up your stomach until he reached your lips again, catching them in a light kiss before he pulled away. He began to undo the intricate laces of his leather shirt, his eyes roaming over you dominantly. You kept your eyes locked on his as you pulled your own shirt from off of your body, letting it fall to the ground around you.

You smiled softly as the torchlight illuminated every dip and curve of Fili’s toned chest, the contractions of his stomach with every breath he took as his hand reached down to begin removing his bottoms.

A spark of boldness running through you, you rolled over onto your knees and inched closer to him, your hands meeting his to help him rid himself of the last obstacle that stood between you.

You leaned forward, connecting your lips with his as you finally undid the tie that held his pants flush against his waist. You gasped lightly as he nipped at your bottom lip, at which he slipped his smooth tongue into your mouth, dancing with yours in a silent battle for dominance.

You felt his fingers reach towards your pants as he slowly leaned you back down onto the small pile of clothes that formed beside you two.

Your back now resting against the soft makeshift pillow of clothes, Fili quickly slipped your pants and underwear from off of your waist.

Your skin tingled as the cool night air met with it, your heart thundering in your ears. You watched as he inched down your body until he lingered at your swollen lips, his own member aching and throbbing lightly with desire. Your breathing hitched slightly once his lips finally lowered onto you, his tongue licking up the length of your folds until finally focusing on your swollen clit. The feeling of his beard rubbing against the soft skin of your thighs caused your muscles to tense slightly, the sensation running throughout your body.

You moaned into your hand as he gently sucked on your clit, his right hand reaching to gently take hold of the one that covered your mouth. Biting your lip, you looked down at him, his deep green eyes already locked on you. He removed his mouth from you earning another soft moan, as he climbed up your body until his lips lingered above yours.

“I want to hear you, [Naori],” He ordered as he squeezed your hand lightly. The growl behind his words caused a sharp feeling to go straight to your clit. The dominance of his words causing you to do whatever he said without question.

Once you nodded your head in understanding, he kissed you roughly, his tongue once again reaching into your mouth. You allowed him to win your little game of dominance, relishing in the feeling of him taking control of every inch of you.

As his lips continued to move against yours, his free hand reached for your core again, his fingers teasing your lips. You moaned into his mouth as he inserted a single finger into you. You arched up into him as his finger moved in and out of you. He soon added another, pulling away from you wanting to see your face as you squeezed your eyes shut in pleasure.

The smirk that grew across his face went unseen by you as he slowly removed his fingers from you, positioning his throbbing member at your opening.

Feeling his shift in position, you eyes opened to look down at him, you propped yourself up onto your elbows and took hold of one of his hands as he slowly pushed himself into you. Your head snapped back as you let out a low, throaty groan that rang in his ears, the sound going straight to his member.

You felt as his free, calloused hand came to take hold of your waist before he slowly pulled out of you. He thrust his hip forward, going deeper than he did before. Your nails dug into the skin of his hands as his thrusting picked up, finally falling into the rhythm. You felt yourself begin to meet his thrusts every time.

The soft moans and grunt that fell from Fili’s lips caused the coil that sat in your stomach to grow tighter and tighter, as your own moans fell quietly onto his keen ears.

He leaned forward the kissed you softer than he did before, his hand moving from your hip to rub your face tenderly.

You began to feel his thrusts become sporadic and out of rhythm, knowing that he must’ve been coming to the end of his own release. Pulling away from your lips, he leaned down near your ear, his lips brushing up against the sensitive flesh.

“Come with me, [Naori].”

You moaned quietly at the way your name rolled off his lips. You let go of his hand to wrap your arm around his neck, pulling him further onto you.

You leaned your head forward and bit his shoulder, earning a low growl from the Prince. Just a few moments later, you felt yourself clench around him, as a bright white light flashed behind your eyelids. Soon thereafter, you felt him finally come to his end, a load growl seeming to echo in the forest that surrounded you.

He thrusted in and out of you, riding out the wave that you both experienced.

As you both fell gently from your high, he leaned himself to you, his arms laying on each side of your head.

He sprinkled light kisses on your face as he finally allowed his now limp member to slip out of you, finally catching your lips into his.

You heard a light chuckle come from him as he rested his head in the crook of your neck, your hand raising to play in his unruly blond hair.

“What?” You asked your voice laced with a faint trace of desire and fatigue.

“This wasn’t exactly what I planned on showing you,” he admitted, leaning his head up to look into your eyes. “But I’m more than happy that this is how it panned out.”

You smiled up at him as you gently traced his eyebrow with the pad of your thumb.

“I am too,” You whispered as he leaned his head back down onto your shoulder. “So happy.”

 


	12. Amrâlimê | Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet moment between you and the second prince. :) Based upon the imagine - Imagine Kili’s hair tickling you as he nuzzles into your neck.

The night was finally beginning to settle.

The rustling of the trees carried throughout the moonlit night, the gentle winds blowing lightly through your hair. The silver moonlight bounced off of the slow moving waters of the creek that ran beside Erebor, the bubbling and gentle crashes of water against the rock lulling you into an eased state.

Your heart was still and content, as Kíli, the second prince, held you flush against his burly chest underneath the tree that you sat under every night, his arms squeezing just slightly around your torso as you leaned your head against him.

You tilted your head back, glancing up at him as his gaze was set on the small creek before you, his lips pulled back in a gentle smile the resembled the one you wore on your own. He blinked slowly before bringing his deep brown eyes to glance down at you, the bangs of his slightly messy hair brushing against the tips of his eyelashes.

“What is it, Amrâlimê?”

You grinned at him, before bringing your eyes back forward, casting your gaze back onto the river. You rose your hands and gently ran your fingertips against the back of his palms, tracing along the light scars that littered his skin, sending soft touches vibrating throughout his body.

You finally nodded your head against his chest. “Nothing, Kíli,” You responded, looking back up at him, “Just thinking.”

“About?” He pressed quietly, his thick, coarse fingers lacing into yours before he brought your hand to his lips, pressing a ghost like kiss against the surface of your hand.

“How grateful I am,” you paused, mulling over your words for just a moment before continuing, “To still have you.” You blinked back the burning tears that began to form, as they do every time you imagined the possibility of not having the warmth that was Kíli in your life.

His arms tightened around you once again, his head dipping down to rest in the nook of your neck. “I’ll never leave you, [y/n],” He whispered as his lips lingered against the outer shell of your ear, sending small shivers throughout your body. “I promise you that.”

You found a certain comfort in his words and arms as the grin on your lips grew as he pressed his own lips against the skin of your shoulder, before planting a trail of kisses up your neck and behind your ear. He moved his chin back to the slight curve of your neck, the roughness of his short beard tickling you ever so slightly as he nuzzled against you.

It was that slight tickle, the feel of his warm lips against your skin, the hold of his hand within yours and the gentle loving gaze that he always had upon you that you would never grow sick of.

He was your blessing, almost as much as you were his. And there wasn’t a thing in this world that you wouldn’t give up, if it meant you could have a moment longer than eternity with him.


End file.
